Home
by AJ Granger
Summary: With the loss of Sirius and the prophecy weighing heavily on his mind, Harry learns more about his godfather, life, and love, as he searches for a way home.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: McGonagall's Observations  
July 13 – Little Whinging, Surrey**

A young man with shaggy black hair sat on a swing in a small park of a residential neighborhood in Little Whinging, Surrey. He came to the park almost daily and would sit for hours on the swing or under a tree. He never spoke and no one approached him. His clothes hung on his thin frame and his face was almost ghostly white.

Minerva McGonagall watched him from her perch on a short fence that separated the park from a nearby house. Normally, she was a no nonsense transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor House at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but today she was serving guard duty in Little Whinging, Surrey, keeping watch over one of her lions. In her animagus form of a cat, she was often able to get close enough to Harry to give the Order a real update on how he was fairing during the summer with his aunt and uncle, although she rarely had time to serve as a guard. She had determined that the young man was decidedly too thin and withdrawn. She fought the urge to change into her human form and talk to him. She agreed with both Tonks and Bill Weasley's estimation that Harry needed someone to talk to about the death of his godfather, and he needed food. She leaped down from the fence and moved slowly along the fence until she disappeared behind several large bushes.

On the swing Harry sighed loudly. He rubbed his eyes and did his best to stay awake. He tried to keep the thoughts of his godfather's death and the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries that had nearly cost him his best friends at bay. Reviewing spells he knew, reciting potions ingredients, anything to keep him from slipping back into his nightmares of that night. He'd gotten a couple of letters from Ron and Hermione. Luna, Neville, and Ginny had also written to him. He didn't know what to say to any of them. He'd nearly gotten them all killed. He felt bad about not writing them, but every letter he started ended up in the trash. Their letters revealed very little other than their concern for him, telling him not to blame himself, and letting him know about their summers.

He pushed himself back and forth slightly in the swing. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he struggled not to give in to the despair that often gripped him when he thought of his godfather. He also struggled against anger at himself for falling for Voldemort's trap, at Snape for being his usual greasy self, and at Dumbledore for keeping so much from him. If only he had known he shouldn't go to the Department of Mysteries. He pushed away that train of thought. It never helped.

His scar hadn't burned or throbbed since that night. He practiced Occlumency every day desperately trying to clear his mind. He found the exercises nearly impossible, and worried that Snape had deliberately not told him the right way to do them. He wished he could do more. He wondered why Dumbledore had not started training him to fulfill the prophecy. He'd dropped that little bombshell on Harry when he was feeling his lowest, and Harry had heard nothing from his headmaster since. After what he had witnessed in the atrium of the Ministry, he knew he was hopelessly outmatched by Voldemort. Even if he trained around the clock, he seriously doubted he could hold his own against Voldemort let alone defeat him.

Harry wasn't sure how long he sat on the swing, but as the shadows started to grow longer he stood slowly and made his way back to number 4 Privet Drive. His aunt and uncle complained if he stayed out past dark, and he'd be punished with no dinner and extra chores. He entered through the front door and his aunt immediately called out to him.

"Come and get your sandwich before going to your room." Harry went into the immaculately clean kitchen where his aunt had set a peanut butter sandwich on the counter for him. "Take an apple and either a glass of milk or juice. Your uncle has invited some colleagues to dinner tonight, so you are not to leave your room or make any noise." Harry nodded in understanding and put an apple on his plate with the sandwich. He poured himself a glass of milk and took his food to his bedroom.

Surprisingly enough his aunt and uncle had taken the threat from Moody and the others seriously and had provided him with reasonably decent food this summer. Choking down any food had proven difficult for the last several weeks. He managed to eat part of his sandwich and drink his milk. He pushed the rest aside for now and dug out his transfiguration book. He sat at his desk and started reviewing the spells from the previous year. Once again he found himself wishing that he could practice the spell rather than just memorizing the incantation and wand movements.

Hedwig flew through his window interrupting his studying. She had a mouse in her beak and took it to her cage. Harry gave her a smile before going back to his book. His eyes began to droop and within moments he was asleep his head resting on his open transfiguration text. Hedwig finished her own meal and seemed to stare at the young man as if she were watching over him.

**July 13 – Number 4 Privet Drive**

Minerva McGonagall resumed her human form and greeted Bill Weasley quietly as he came to relieve her from her guard duty. She was fond of the former head boy turned curse breaker, and appreciated his instincts in regards to Harry.

"He has retreated into the house. His aunt gave him a sandwich and an apple to take to his room. Unfortunately, I cannot see him through the window to see if he's eaten it," she reported her usually stern expression softened slightly.

"I'll take a peek once it gets dark. They have been giving him food, but he's not eating so well. What did Dumbledore say about communicating with him?"

"He hasn't given us the go ahead yet, but I agree with both you and Tonks after observing him this afternoon. He's barely eating, hardly sleeping, and I've yet to hear him speak," Minerva replied the concern evident in her voice.

"And he absolutely has to stay here?" Bill asked again even though he'd asked this question several times already. Personally he felt that Harry would do much better at the Burrow with his friends, then here.

"Albus says there's an ancient blood protection that requires that Harry stay here for at least a limited period each year," Minerva said before sighing deeply. "Knowing the reason doesn't make it any easier to watch him suffer, though. I keep wondering if it was even worse than this in the past." Bill looked at the older woman in surprise.

"Worse than this?" He looked at her in incredulity. His hazel eyes widened at the thought.

"I suspect it was. I checked and apparently Harry's Hogwarts letters were originally addressed to 'Harry Potter, the cupboard under the stairs,'" Minerva revealed. "And he's always come back so thin after each summer. I think perhaps we didn't want to see it."

"Is the blood protection worth it?" Bill wanted to know.

"Albus insists that it is, though I have a feeling that we never guessed the full extent of what Harry goes through here each summer. I feel as if we have let him done gravely," Minerva said looking and feeling even older than she was. "I will speak to Albus this evening. He has to see reason on this."

"If anyone can convince him, I'm sure it's you. Good luck," Bill replied looking up at the window to Harry's bedroom. A dim light shone from the room, but he didn't see either Harry or Hedwig.

"Thanks," Minerva said before disappearing into the shadows of the night walking towards the outer limits of the anti-apparition ward that protected Number 4 Privet Drive.

**July 13 – Hogwarts**

"Canary Cremes," Minerva McGonagall said and the statute that protected the entrance to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry moved to reveal the revolving staircase. Minerva made her way up them and then knocked on the door to Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, Minerva," Albus Dumbledore called immediately after she knocked. She entered the office prepared to argue her point. She respected the headmaster, but she would not tolerate one of her students suffering the way Harry was with no one to talk to or care for him.

"Albus, I have come to speak to you about a very important matter."

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered picking up a candy dish and removing the lid before tilting it towards her.

"No, thank you."

"Some tea perhaps," Dumbledore then suggested before she could say any more.

"No, Albus, I will not be sidetracked," Minerva replied moving to stand in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Minerva, he needs to stay there to renew the blood protection. It's only for a little while longer," Dumbledore replied trying to cut off her argument. He sympathized with Harry as well, but the blood protection was not something to scoff at with Voldemort gaining in strength and numbers.

"I understand that, but it does not mean that he should have to suffer alone," Minerva stated vehemently. "I spent most of today watching him. He never spoke or ate. He's much thinner already and much too pale." The usual twinkle in the headmaster's eyes faded as he considered what she had revealed.

"His aunt and uncle are feeding him, aren't they?" He asked in genuine concern.

"They are giving him food, but he's obviously not eating properly, and they don't seem to care as long as he keeps quiet, does his chores, and stays out of their way. They are so cold," Minerva replied sitting down in the chair across from the headmaster's desk. "They really are the worst sort of muggles."

"What do you suggest we do, short of taking him away from there?" Dumbledore questioned wanting her input.

"He needs someone to talk to, to show that they care," Minerva replied simply.

"It may be difficult to spare two people at a time to have one watching him and another talking to him. I also don't want to reveal too much about his whereabouts." Minerva considered the headmaster's words. She had always looked up to and respected the headmaster, but she would fight him on this. One of her lions needed her, and she wasn't about to let him suffer alone any longer.

"Perhaps if we adjusted the shift changes, those watching him could spend an hour or so talking with him while the second person starts their watch," Minerva suggested thinking of the few moments that she and Bill had spent talking. "If we contacted Nymphadora tonight we could ask her to arrive an hour early for her shift and then either she or Bill could spend some time talking to Harry while the other guard was still there."

"Alright, Minerva, we can try this," he picked up a quill and wrote a short note to the young Auror. "Fawkes, please deliver this to Nymphadora Tonks, and make sure she is alone." The phoenix took the note in his beak and disappeared a moment later.

"Thank you, Albus, I am deeply concerned for him," Minerva said grateful that she had made the headmaster see how necessary it was for Harry to know that others cared for him.

"Thank you, Minerva, you stand up well for your students and I feel you are right. If last summer is any precursor, Harry will benefit from having visitors." Minerva nodded at his remark and wondered why he had held out this long on allowing them to talk to Harry during guard duty. She left the office please with her accomplishment and headed to her office to get some more work done before bed.

Disclaimer and Note: Of course, the characters don't belong to me, and no money is being made here. This is purely for my own amusement, and hopefully yours as well. This story is almost entirely completed, so updates should be somewhat regular. It is a Harry/Tonks fic, a pairing I have become particularly fond of, though it's a slow arc of them noticing each other. I may do a sequel depending on interest and time, so please let me know what you think. Thanks!

Some basic edits were made on 11-16-2012 to help with detail and story flow. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Harry's First Visitor  
July 14 – Number 4 Privet Drive**

A slender woman in faded jeans and a purple weird sisters t-shirt appeared in an empty play park in Little Whinging Surrey. Pink curls fell to just above her shoulders and blue eyes sparkled despite the early hour. She walked easily towards Number 4 Privet Drive, happy that Dumbledore had acquiesced to allowing Order members to talk to Harry. Bill got to his feet slowly as he watched Nymphadora Tonks cross the yard towards him. She was at least an hour early for her shift at guard duty and he wondered why. Fairly confident it was her, Bill cancelled his disillusionment charm only after he'd seen her trip over a fallen tree branch in the Dursley's back yard. He checked his watch again. She was definitely early.

"Wotcher, Bill," Tonks said softly as she got back to her feet and dusted herself off. "I guess McGonagall got through to Dumbledore because he sent me a letter to be here early. One of us gets to go talk to Harry for about an hour while the other one plays guard."

"You know him better than I do, do you want to give it a try?" Bill replied easily, smile still in place at the clumsy auror's earlier fall. The woman could literally trip over her own feet.

"Sure, do you think he's asleep?" Tonks questioned looking up at the window.

"I don't know, honestly. He's been relatively quiet. When I checked earlier, most of his dinner was still on his plate and he'd fallen asleep at his desk, but that was near the beginning of my shift," Bill answered. Generally, guard duty was pretty boring, but he trusted Dumbledore that Harry needed to be kept safe. Of course, he really felt the kid would be safer at Hogwarts or the Burrow, even with the blood wards in place at Privet Drive. However, he had conceded to the current plan and added in his own ideas to try to make the property safer.

"Give me a boost," Tonks said moving just beneath the window of the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive and casting a lightening spell on herself. With Bill's help she managed to tumble in through the open window and landed with only a small thump on the floor. She looked up to find Harry with his wand pointed directly at her.

"Wotcher, Harry, your starting to remind me of Mad-Eye," Tonks said softly with a smile.

"How do I know you're really Tonks?" Harry replied equally as quiet. He did not need his uncle barging in right now.

"Good question, you could just trust me when I say I am," she replied meeting his gaze steadily. Gosh his clothes were really hanging on his thin frame and even in the poor lighting she could see the dark circles around his eyes.

"I don't think so," Harry scoffed keeping his wand trained on her as he considered his options. "Move your hands into the air away from your pockets," he ordered. Tonks did as he said.

"Will this prove to you that it's me?" Tonks questioned and scrunching her face in concentration she changed her bubblegum pink hair to a brilliant emerald green like Harry's eyes.

"What do Ginny and Ron like to see you do?" Harry asked even though he was mostly convinced. He figured he couldn't be too careful.

"Ginny and Hermione like it when I change the shape of my nose," Tonks replied before adding, "Great question though, Mad-Eye would be proud." Harry slipped his wand back into his pocket and backed away slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I dropped by to talk. It must be pretty boring around here," Tonks replied finally getting up from the floor and looking around his room. "You really need to redecorate in here," she added grimacing at the plain décor of the room with its rickety and broken down furniture.

"My aunt and uncle would never allow it," Harry said moving to his desk chair and sitting down. "Have a seat," he said gesturing to the bed. Tonks eyed the bed for a moment then looked at Harry.

"Do you mind if I make some changes?" Harry looked at her in surprise, then shook his head. "Good." With that she waved her wand and his bed became larger and looked a lot like his bed back at Hogwarts only without the canopy. She also transfigured the sheets and blankets. Harry couldn't help but touch them.

"Wow, these are really soft."

"Just some simple modifications but it should make it a lot more comfortable," Tonks replied before sitting down on the bed.

"So why are you really here?" Harry wanted to know.

"I told you, just to check on you, say hello. I can't stay for long, but I figured you could use a visitor."

"Does Dumbledore know you're here?"

"Yes, he does. In fact, others should be stopping by periodically to talk to you. McGonagall, Bill Weasley, and I went to Dumbledore and convinced him that even if you had to be here that did not necessarily mean that you couldn't have visitors, at least from members of the Order," Tonks explained sighing and laying back on Harry's newly transfigured bed. "This is really comfortable. You should try it." Harry looked at her lying on his bed and blushed.

"I will," he answered.

"I promise not to bite unless you ask me to," she teased rolling to her side propping herself up on one arm so she could see him. His blush deepened. He stayed on his chair. "Suit yourself," she said smiling at his blushing. She stood and moved to stand beside him and glanced down at his open transfiguration book.

"Studying even when you don't have to, are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Ravenclaw?" Tonks said jokingly.

"I'm sure, though the sorting hat did suggest putting me in Slytherin, luckily I was able to talk the hat out of that idea," Harry revealed surprising both himself and Tonks at what he had just said. "Uh, what house were you in?"

"Ravenclaw," Tonks replied conjuring a chair for herself near Harry's. It didn't really look anything like the kind of chairs Dumbledore conjured, but it looked better than the one he was sitting in currently. Harry wasn't sure what else to say. He had meet Tonks on several occasions and liked talking to her. He didn't know why it was so hard to talk to her now.

"I'm kind of disappointed," Tonks said solemnly breaking the silence that had settled between them. Harry looked at her curiously, then thought about the sorry state of his room and that he hadn't exactly been a good host.

"I'm sorry, I know my room's not much and I've never been very good at talking to girls. I'm so tired. I'll try to do better. Would you like something to drink? I don't think the door's locked." Harry said in a rush looking embarrassed.

"Oh, Harry, your fine, I was just going to tease you because I didn't catch you in your pajamas. Thought I'd get a smile or another blush," Tonks said standing and pulling him against her so that his head was buried against her abdomen. "I'm sorry. I'm a hopeless flirt you see. You've been a great host." Harry didn't know how to react to her attempt at comforting him. He had become accustomed to Hermione and Mrs. Weasley's hugs, but this was different. He pulled away even though he didn't want to.

"It's okay," he reassured her. Tonks released him and stepped back. She crossed the room and tried the door. It wouldn't open.

"They really lock you in here." It was a statement, not a question, but Harry nodded anyway.

"I'm used to it," Harry said simply. "It's really no big deal." Tonks stared at him. How could he not think that being locked in his room was not a big deal? It didn't make sense. He sighed when he realized she wanted to argue the point. "Let it go, Tonks, please. I've only got one more year and then I never have to deal with them again." He rubbed his eyes sleepily. He'd fallen asleep at his desk earlier, but been awakened by nightmares yet again.

"You should get some sleep," Tonks said conceding the point for the moment.

"I will," Harry assured her but made no move towards his new bed. Tonks considered him for several moments, then pulled a vial from one of her many pockets.

"Here," she said handing the vial to him. Harry examined it carefully.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"And what would that be?" Tonks inquired wondering if he really knew.

"Dreamless sleep potion," he answered immediately. "Where did you get this?"

"Auror remember, we carry a variety of things with us at all times, that just happens to be one of them. Now don't expect me to give you one of those often, but frankly, you look like you haven't had any proper sleep in some time," Tonks informed him moving back to his side. She waved her wand and transfigured his clothes into a clean pair of pajamas that fit him much better than his old clothes. "Now get into bed," she ordered smiling.

"Yes, ma'm," Harry replied standing slowly and crawling under the summer coverlet on his new bed that Tonks had transfigured for him.

"I'm going to cast a spell so your relatives cannot disturb you," she said then cast the spell. "Now, drink up, and I'll get out of here and let you sleep." Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks, Tonks, for everything," he said then uncorked the vial and drank it down completely. He handed it to her and removed his glasses, placing them on the nightstand before settling back against his new pillows. He was asleep within moments a smile still on his lips. Tonks brushed his hair back from his forehead, adjusted his coverlet, and kissed him on his forehead.

"Sleep well, Harry," she said before slipping back out the window. She told Bill that Harry was asleep, then said goodbye to him as he walked away. She cast a disillusionment charm on herself just before the sun came up as she settled in to watch over Harry until Remus arrived to take her place this afternoon. She thought back over her conversation with Harry, and found herself looking forward to talking to him again.

_Author's Note and Disclaimer: No, the characters are not mine. They belong to Rowling, and no money is being made by me from this story. I hope you like this story, and would appreciate feedback so I can improve future chapters and stories. Thanks! _

_P.S. Chapter was updated with some minor edits on November 16, 2012. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Talk with Remus**

**July 19 – Number 4 Privet Drive**

Harry awoke to the sun streaming in his bedroom window. He found his glasses on the nightstand and put them on quickly realizing that he had actually slept through most of the night and without having to take any dreamless sleep potion. He sat up in his comfortable bed wondering who would be dropping by to visit him today. The highlight of his day consisted of his brief visits from members of the Order, mostly Remus and Tonks, though Moody, McGonagall, and Bill Weasley had also come to see him at least once.

Several days into the new arrangement, Harry had gotten a letter from Dumbledore stating that he had managed to get a special dispensation from the Ministry for Harry to perform magic under supervision for the purpose of learning to better defend himself. Although this meant that he could not technically perform magic without the presence of another witch or wizard, since he was constantly under guard there was always a witch or wizard present at or near 4 Privet Drive. All of Harry's visitors had taken to showing him new spells that would prove helpful in his sixth year of study and in his general self-defense. Excited at the prospect of learning more new spells, he got out of bed, grabbed a change of clothes and set off to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later when he returned to his room an owl he didn't recognize was waiting for him at Hedwig's empty cage. As he approached the owl stuck out its leg and Harry took the letter that was attached to it. He offered the owl some treats and water before moving to his desk to read his letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your presence is required at the reading of the will of Sirius Orion Black on July 30, at 10:00am at Gringotts in Diagon Alley. This will be a private reading and only those who shall receive or expect to receive a bequest shall be allowed into the reading. We look forward to seeing you on that day, and request that if you have any questions or concerns you contact us immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Mayhook_

_Head of Wills and Estates_

_Gringotts _

Harry stared at the letter numb with shock. His mind flashed to the last time he saw his godfather as he battled Bellatrix Lestrange, only to be hit by the bolt of red light before falling gracefully through the veil a look of shock on his face. Harry struggled to push those memories aside. He recalled the exercises Tonks had started teaching him to help him occlude his mind. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Pulling in large slow breaths of air and then pushing them out of his lungs. The deep breathes helped with calming. After several moments he progressed to the second step and as he breathed in he concentrated on feeling the magical core inside himself. At first he had not understood how trying to feel his magic would occlude his mind until he discovered that the more he noticed the magical presence inside himself, the more that presence filled him leaving him with a deeper sense of his own power and an uncluttered mind. He really wished Dumbledore had allowed Tonks to teach him occlumency from the beginning. She'd given him a book that explained the process and suggested methods for clearing one's mind and protecting it against attack. He'd progressed further with her in only a few short visits than he had with Snape all of last year.

"Boy! Get down here!" Startled from his calming exercises, Harry could only sigh. Determined not to let his uncle spoil his earlier good mood, Harry opened his eyes and headed downstairs to see what his uncle wanted this time. The day after Tonk's first visit, the locks on his bedroom door had disappeared. Now, rather than locking him in his room, his aunt and uncle had taken to giving him twice as many chores as before the locks disappeared. His uncle was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He handed him a list.

"These are your chores for the next three days. We're going on a weekend holiday. You may eat whatever is on the second shelf in the icebox, and the items left on the counter. This house better be cleaner than when we left it, and all those chores completed or you'll be grounded for the rest of the summer. Is that clear, boy?"

"Yes, uncle," Harry replied trying to suppress a smile that his relatives would be gone for the next three days. Having a Dursley free home was certainly worth any extra chores he might have to do in their absence.

"Well don't just stand there, boy, load the suitcases behind me into the boot of the car and then get started on that list." For the first time, Harry noticed the three suitcases sitting on the floor just behind his uncle near the front door. Then he looked down at the list in front of him. It was definitely going to take the better part of three days to get everything on the list completed. He pocketed it, and grabbed the first of the three suitcases to carry it outside to the car.

"Good morning, Harry," Arabella Figg called from the front walk on her daily trip around the neighborhood. Harry suspected he was the reason behind her new found drive to walk as it allowed her to keep an eye on him and the neighborhood. "Where are you going?"

"The Dursleys are going away for the weekend," Harry replied opening the boot so he could place the first suitcase in it. He pushed it firmly to one side so there would be room for the other two.

"Does Dumbledore know they're leaving? Oh, dear, this could cause problems," the older woman said as she stopped walking her face clearly showing her concern. Several of her cats used the opportunity to rub against her legs as she stood at the end of the Dursley's drive.

"I don't know if he knows or not, but they're only leaving for a few days," Harry reassured her. "I'll still be here with all the wards in place."

"Those wards depend on your aunt and you both being here," Arabella Figg reminded him worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

"Oh," Harry muttered wondering how the Dursleys might take to the idea of not being allowed to go away for the weekend because of Harry.

"Stall them Harry, while I try to contact Dumbledore," Mrs. Figg ordered him before disappearing down the street like a woman on a mission.

"Hurry up, boy," his uncle urged from the doorway. "We haven't got all day." Harry spent a moment adjusting the suitcase he'd already loaded and then went back inside to fetch the second suitcase. He wondered how Mrs. Figg contacted Dumbledore or other members of the Order. Tonks had shown him the messenger patroni that the Order used to relay messages, and Harry had enjoyed sending a message to both Hermione and Ron that he was doing better and hoped to see them soon. Surely, whoever was on guard duty had realized that something was up when they saw him loading suitcases into the boot. As Harry loaded the second suitcase into the car, his aunt, uncle and cousin approached the car. His uncle carried the last suitcase and set it down beside Harry.

"Out of the way, boy, you're hopeless," Vernon Dursley insisted adding the last suitcase and slamming the lid closed. "Now get back inside the house, and stay there. And don't be inviting any of those freaks over just because we're away. We don't want any more of your kind in our home." Harry nodded as he looked around searching for Mrs. Figg or a member of the Order. A beefy hand pushed him towards the house knocking him off balance. He fell to the ground scraping his hand on the rocky drive. He looked up at his uncle then to his stinging palm speckled with blood. Shaking his head, he decided he'd have to try to convince the Dursleys to stay. He got to his feet as he spoke.

"Uncle Vernon, are you sure it's safe to be going away right now?"

"What are you talking about, boy?" Vernon demanded his face showing his impatience.

"Well, the blood protection…" Vernon clapped him on the back of the head cutting off the rest of Harry's sentence and nearly sending him to his knees on the ground.

"You'll not be sending freaks after us will you, boy?" Vernon inquired as if he had just thought of that possibility. Harry rubbed the back of his head where Vernon's hand had caught him.

"No, but…"

No, buts boy, we're leaving you here, now move," Vernon Dursley ordered again before going around to the driver's side of the car. The Dursleys climbed into the car as Harry tried one more time.

"Maybe you should ask Dumbledore if this is safe?" This time Vernon's face went red as he came back around to Harry and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Vernon," Petunia Dursley started only to be silenced by a look from her husband.

"I will not ask permission from some freak before I take my family on a much needed mini-break," Vernon hissed in Harry's face as he dragged him towards the front door. He opened the door, shoved the resisting teen inside, and closed it sharply. Petunia and Dudley climbed into the car as he strode towards them, and he backed out of driveway just as Harry made it back onto the lawn. Hoping that Dumbledore would be able to sort the mess out, Harry walked back into the house to clean his scraped hand.

**July 20 - Number 4 Privet Drive**

Remus Lupin watched as Harry mowed the Dursley's lawn and weeded their flowerbeds. The boy had worked tirelessly since early that morning, and Remus could stand it no longer. He cancelled his disillusionment charm and crossed the street entering the small yard surrounding Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Good afternoon, Harry," he greeted quietly as he approached. Harry stopped putting the gardening tools back into the shed to look at his former professor.

"Hello Professor," Harry replied keeping his right hand over his wand.

"Call me Remus or Moony," he insisted yet again, "and ask your question so you'll trust me."

"What spell did I ask you to teach me?"

"The patronus charm to ward off dementors," Remus said easily. "I must admit, the questions, as silly as they seem, should guard against spies."

"Coming up with questions that others might not know the answer to is the hard part. I thought of asking you what my dad's nickname was, but Wormtail would know that and so might other death eaters then," Harry added closing the door to the shed. He had planned to head upstairs for a shower, but didn't want to pass up the opportunity to talk to Remus. "Care to join me for some iced tea?" He invited moving towards the house.

"Sounds nice," Remus answered following him. "You've been awfully busy outside today," he commented curious as to why.

"Just trying to finish up my chores before the Dursleys return," Harry pulled a pitcher of iced tea from the refrigerator. He poured two glasses full, then handed Remus one before placing the pitcher back into the refrigerator. "I'd offer you some biscuits, but I don't have any."

"This is fine," Remus assured him taking a sip of the tea Harry had given him.

"So am I still safe here, even without my aunt here," Harry broached wanting to know the answer. No one from the Order had appeared to stop the Dursleys and Mrs, Figg hadn't come back either. Harry had rather enjoyed the peace and quiet, although he hadn't missed the fact that no one visited yesterday after his talk with Mrs. Figg until he'd seen Remus today.

"She still considers it home, so Dumbledore thinks the wards should hold since she won't be gone for very long. Mrs. Figg did raise a valid point though and it's best to be cautious. Dung was the Order member on duty at the time, and apparently missed the entire conversation as he was around back at the time." Harry nodded. What Remus said made a lot of sense. It would have been nice to hear it earlier, but at least Remus told him.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Harry," the older man responded taking another sip of his tea. Harry moved from his place by the counter and sat across from him at the table.

"I received a letter from Gringott's yesterday morning," Harry started. Remus waited a moment for him to continue. When he didn't, Remus spoke.

"I received one as well about attending the reading of Sirius's will." Harry stared at the table top ignoring his drink.

"I kept hoping that somehow he'd come back," Harry finally managed. "Does the letter mean that he can't?"

"I'm afraid it does. Goblins are very good at detecting certain things," Remus explained.

"Does that mean we could have saved him, but now we can't," Harry barely got the words out.

"No, Harry, Sirius, Sirius was gone the moment he passed through the veil. There's nothing you or anyone else could have done," Remus insisted suddenly looking very alone. "Sirius went out fighting, protecting you. It's how he would have wanted to go. You mustn't blame yourself. He wouldn't want that."

"But it is my fault. If I hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries, Sirius wouldn't have had to rescue me," Harry countered looking up and across the table at Remus.

"Several people can take some blame for what happened. If we had told you from the beginning that Voldemort might try to lure you there, you would never have gone," Remus stated firmly. "If Snape hadn't spent the last five years terrorizing you, you might have trusted him more to help. But blame doesn't change what happened, and Sirius was never one to dwell on what might have been. He always charged ahead." Remus watched Harry closely as he spoke.

"Do you blame me? I mean he was your best friend," Harry's voice trailed off as he stared intently at the immaculate table top.

"I could never blame you, Harry. Sirius and I went there to save you. We knew the risks, as did all the members of the Order who went there that night," Remus said with conviction reaching a hand across the table to touch Harry's arm. Harry looked up at his former professor, and one of his father's closest friends. He could see the tears shining in the bright emerald eyes.

"Thanks, Remus."

"Anytime, Harry. I think we could both learn a lesson for Sirius and not waste time blaming ourselves and feeling guilty," Remus remarked. Harry simply nodded. He still needed some time to work through his feelings about Sirius, and everything that had happened.

"Would you like to go over some spells?" Remus suggested breaking the silence. He needed a distraction and Harry looked like he would appreciate one as well. Losing Sirius again after only so recently having rekindled their friendship had taken a toll on him as well. It hurt and he knew it would hurt for a very long time.

"Yes, and maybe a duel," Harry pondered aloud looking forward to the opportunity to vent some of his guilt and frustration. Despite Remus's words, he still felt responsible for the death of his godfather, but at least he knew that Remus didn't blame him for it. A little of the weight that had settled on his heart lifted.

Author's Note: This is the second version of this chapter because I honestly couldn't figure out what to put in here. I wanted Harry to begin to deal with Sirius's death, and ultimately decided on this scene. Please let me know what you think, and thanks to all those who have reviewed and encouraged me to continue on with this story. I know there's not much action, but that will change in the next chapter.

P.S. - Minor edits were made to this chapter on November 16, 2012.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: And the Wards Came Down  
July 21 – 6:15pm – Voldemort's Lair**

Bellatrix Lestrange moved towards her master with a renewed sense of purpose in her step. How she longed to be the one to help her master get rid of the Potter boy for good. Now she had her chance. As she entered the inner sanctum of her Lord Voldemort she bowed before him, her forehead touching the grimy floor of the rickety old mansion they used as a headquarters. It had obviously seen better days, but none of the death eaters complained other than the occasional sneer from Lucius about Wormtail's housekeeping skills.

"Bella, you have news for me," Voldemort stated having sensed enough of the death eater's thoughts to know that she felt she had found news to please him. Bellatrix rose as she answered.

"Yes, master, Montague has found Potter's aunt. It seems the stupid muggles have traveled to the shore for a long weekend leaving themselves unprotected and away from the wards at Privet Drive. The boy is still there with the usual Guard from the Order." An evil smile light up the lined features of the witches face. Thirteen years in Azkaban had taken its toll on her beauty and her mind.

"Excellent, send a team or two to create distractions to keep the Order busy, then another team to take out the muggles, and Bella, when the wards fall bring the boy to me," Voldemort ordered and Bellatrix left to do his bidding.

**July 21 – 7:10pm – Number 4 Privet Drive**

Nymphadora Tonks smiled wickedly as she fired another curse at Harry. He raised his shield just before the spell hit, and this time it held.

"Much better," she congratulated him. Harry used his sleeve to wipe sweat from his brow. Thanks to Remus and Tonks, he'd spent most of the last two days training almost non stop. A few simple spells and Remus had finished the list of chores left behind by his aunt and uncle, and a note to Mrs. Weasley brought a couple of baskets of food. All in all, he hoped the Dursleys didn't return until he left for school. He sat down on the floor of his expanded bedroom and Tonks handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks for all the help."

"Your welcome, Harry, it's been great practice," Tonks replied easily sitting down beside him.

"Really?" Harry questioned curious. Tonks was an auror after all.

"Really, you should have no problem passing the entrance exams to get into the auror apprenticeship, especially if you keep practicing," Tonks assured him. Harry's face brightened with a smile that faltered seconds later. Tonks marveled at how quickly his expressive face had changed.

"If I live that long," Harry mumbled thinking of the prophecy and the looming battle with Voldemort.

"Think positively, after all, you are the only person to survive a killing curse," Tonks pointed out hoping to draw him out of this new funk.

"My mum helped with that. I don't want anyone else to die protecting me," Harry replied glumly. Tonks grabbed his chin and turned his face to hers.

"Listen to me, Harry, you cannot give up without a fight. Thinking like this will only insure that you fail. You're a talented young man who has managed to take on Voldemort and survive more times than anyone else, even trained aurors. If anyone should know that they can stand up to Voldemort and survive, it's you," Tonks stated with conviction. Harry knew she meant what she said by the look in her eyes and seriousness of her words and face. She has really pretty eyes. The thought came unbidden as he continued to meet her gaze. Did he dare believe her? She really thought he had a chance against Voldemort? Tonks sighed.

"Yes, I really do believe that you can defeat Voldemort, Harry," Tonks answered his unspoken question, and then added, "we also need to work on your occlumency some more I see." Harry blushed breaking eye contact and wondered if she had also heard his comment about her eyes. He'd have to remember next time that she was a pretty skilled occlumens and legilimens. If she knew some of the thoughts that had begun to flit through his mind at odd times when he looked at her, she might not be so eager to continue teaching him.

"Go get cleaned up, I'll fix things up in here and we'll have an occlumency lesson before I leave," Tonks ordered after a moment of silence. Harry stood slowly his body aching. He gathered some clean clothes together and disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. Tonks waited until he disappeared before smiling to herself about Harry's comment on her eyes. She had to admit, she was flattered he'd noticed. Shaking her head at her own wayward thoughts, she started making the training dummies disappear along with repairing the marks on the walls from spell damage.

Moments later, a strange tingle of magic seemed to pass through her body. She recognized the feeling instantly, something had happened with the wards at Privet Drive. She fired off a messenger patronus immediately to the Order, then with a flick of her wand packed and shrunk Harry's trunk and pocketed it. Wand drawn she eased down the hall staying close to the wall. She heard the water shut off as she reached the bathroom. She opened the door and backed into the room.

"Get dressed quickly," she ordered softly keeping her eyes on the hallway through the partially opened door. Startled at her appearance as he was exiting the shower, Harry figured it had something to do with the odd magical feeling that had caused him to hurriedly finish his shower and turn off the water. He could feel his face burning as he tugged on his clothes, though Tonks acted like he wasn't even there. She hadn't even looked at him. Somehow, that thought didn't make him feel any better.

"Ready," Harry replied softly a moment later. They could hear noises from downstairs now. Tonks turned towards a wall in the bathroom and conjured a door without a word.

"Stay just behind me and do exactly what I tell you," she said and used the newly created door to enter his aunt and uncle's bedroom. Harry followed silently. He could hear people on the stairs. He held his wand at the ready, thankful he carried it with him into the bathroom earlier. Tonks sealed the door with a flash of light, knowing it would buy them only a few extra seconds. She checked outside seeing no one, but knowing there could be death eaters in invisibility cloaks or under disillusionment charms. She turned back to Harry. She tapped his head making him disappear before her, then did the same thing to herself.

"Out the window," she whispered and made her way there carefully. She slid the window open and when nothing happened eased out it dangling for a moment before dropping to the ground and rolling easily into a crouch. A soft thud to her right let her know that Harry had followed. She undid her own disillusionment charm so he could follow her more easily.

"Follow me and stay low," and with that she set off along the edge of the Dursley's yard following her own advice about staying low and using the shrubbery to block herself from sight as much as possible. A bolt of red that shot just past her ear let her know that her cover was blown. She fired several stunners in response, and kept moving.

"All good?" she whispered hoping that none of the fire had caught Harry.

"Yeah," came the reply just behind her.

"You shield, I'll fire. We need to get farther from the house so I can get us out of here," Tonks explained in a rush. She hadn't been able to apparate back in the house. The Death Eater's must have known that a guard from the Order was with Harry and cast an anti-apparation spell when the wards came down to prevent the guard from whisking Harry away to safety. Another volley of spells rained down on them and Harry blocked as many as he could. Tonks kept firing spells back at the death eaters, who so far had not sent any killing curses. As if sensing his curiosity about why the Death Eaters hadn't just tried to kill her, Tonks explained.

"Voldemort will want to take you out personally. They can't risk killing you, who they can't see, as they fire spells at me." A stray curse caught him in the side before he could answer and he cried out in pain. A slashing curse caught Tonks when she stopped at his cry and opened up a gash along her left arm. She cast a spell to try to seal the wound automatically and looked back towards Harry in concern.

"Keep moving," Harry managed gasping for air. His side cried out with each breath but he knew they couldn't afford to stop now. From the corner of his eye he saw a group of black robed figures moving closer to them. Tonks threw herself behind a shed in a neighboring yard and Harry dived behind it as well as he dodged another spell. This time he muffled the cry of pain.

"Portus," Tonks whispered tapping her wand against a rock from beside the shed. Harry grabbed it immediately and a moment later felt the familiar tug behind his navel of an activated portkey. Harry landed in a heap on the ground his side protesting painfully at the harsh contact. He tried to sit up, but gave up almost instantly. He was pretty certain he had some broken ribs. His earlier dive hadn't helped at all.

"Harry?" Tonks called in concern.

"To your left on the ground," Harry directed her from his position on the ground. He felt a tap on his arm and the spell was cancelled.

"Where were you hit?"

"Side, I think it broke some ribs," he managed. Tonks waved her wand over him and the pain disappeared.

"Not as good as Madam Pomfrey, but it will work for now. I have some skelegrow in my kit just in case, and I'll run the diagnostic when we get to the house to see if you need it. Try not to move too much," Tonks instructed before glancing at her own arm. She had managed to close most of the cut on the first try. She decided to worry more about it once they got inside.

"Wow," Harry mumbled tentatively getting to his feet. He felt a little sore, but nothing like the pain from before her spell.

"Basic healing, you'll learn it during your apprenticeship," Tonks explained then added, "It's not as good as a healer, but it's close and dulls the pain. Come on." Harry looked around them for the first time since they had arrived. He didn't recognize anything about where they were. It just looked like the middle of an empty field with nothing but a few trees and wildflowers to break up the green. Tonks set off across the meadow as if she knew exactly where she was going, which Harry hoped so since he had no idea where they were. He followed her as quickly as he could wondering where they were going but managing to suppress his curiosity just enough not to ask. He felt a strange tingling start and then a push of magic. A moment later he was flying through the air only to land with a thud several yards away from where Tonks was now standing. She turned and hurried back to him at the thud.

"Sorry, I could feel the wards getting stronger, but hadn't realized we'd reached the point where they would expel strangers. I was working on adjusting the wards to accept you, but they were trickier than I thought," Tonks explained helping Harry to his feet.

"Where are we?" Harry questioned once he got his breath back. He certainly did not want to go flying through the air again.

"Welcome to Hunter's Place, Harry. My great grandmother left this place to my mother when she died. It's been in the Black family for a very long time and has many of the same wards and protections as Grimmauld. You should be able to see it now," at her words a small cottage appeared just ahead of them and he realized that Tonks had been walking towards it from the moment they had landed in the field.

"Why here and not Grimmauld?" Harry asked softly curious.

"I couldn't be certain Grimmauld was still safe. No one in the Order answered my call, so that could mean they were under attack. No one knows about Hunter's Place except for my parents, me, and now, you. I wasn't sure the portkey would even work since whoever brought down the wards cast an anti-apparition spell that's why I waited until we were outside the bounds of the old wards. We'll be safe here for awhile. I can check your ribs, and my arm better then I'll contact Dumbledore to find out what happened and where we should go from here." Harry nodded at her plan and followed her as she started towards the cottage again. Once they got closer, he noticed a small fence around it and a cobbled walkway leading up to the house. It looked in good repair and he wondered if Tonks or her parents lived in the little cottage.

"It's been empty for years, though mum insists on cleaning it and keeping it stocked with the basics in case of an emergency. She and my father come here occasionally to get away from the city," Tonks answered his unasked question as she approached the front door. After several wand movements and a muttered incantation, the door opened and they entered a small foyer.

"The living room is off to the right. Grab a seat and remove your shirt."

"What?" Harry stuttered blushing, but Tonks was already heading into the room herself and had turned on the lights. She examined the cut on her arm more closely, pleased that her initial spell had mostly closed the wound. She cast a quick cleaning spell on it to ward off any chance of an infection and cast another spell to make sure the wound was completely closed. Satisfied with her work, she looked and found Harry still standing at the entryway to the living area.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern. Maybe the trip from the wards had worsened his injury. "Evanesco," she stated firmly and his shirt disappeared. Harry's blush deepened at the loss of his shirt. Tonks, however, was focusing on the discolored skin of his side and abdomen and didn't seem to notice. She cast a basic diagnostic charm, and noticed that her spell had healed his ribs, and skelegrow would not be needed. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Looks like my spell worked. We should get you into bed."

"What?"

"I just meant that with the dueling practice we had earlier, and your injuries, you must be tired," Tonks teased and watched as Harry's blush deepened. She pulled his trunk out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Just give it a tap and it will go back to normal. Go ahead and look around. Mum threw away or locked away anything harmful when I was a baby. There are a couple of bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, and probably some butter beer in the icebox if you are thirsty."

"Okay," Harry managed dragging his eyes away from the smiling auror in front of him. A large fireplace occupied the opposite wall and a cozy seating area was arranged in front of it. Bookshelves lined an entire wall while the other had windows overlooking the front yard of the home. Dust clothes covered most of the furniture. When he looked back to where Tonks was standing he discovered that Tonks had disappeared.

He was tired, but wasn't ready to go to bed yet. He sighed and decided to look over more of the small house while he waited for Tonks. But first and foremost, he needed a new shirt.

Twenty minutes later Tonks found Harry in the kitchen of Hunter's Place drinking a butter beer. She grabbed one for herself out of the refrigerator and sat down at the table across from him.

"So what happened at Privet Drive?" Harry questioned wondering how much information Tonks might share with him.

"The wards came down, so either someone got to your aunt or Voldemort figured out another way around them. I'm not certain because no one's answering," Tonks replied deciding to be honest with him. "I reported that we were both safe and well-hidden. I'll try again in the morning."

"It wasn't safe for them to leave Privet Drive was it?"

"It wasn't the safest move. An Order guard was assigned to keep watch over them," Tonks informed him before taking a drink from her butter beer.

"It was nice having them gone," Harry said softly. "When Mrs. Figg suggested that it was a bad idea all I could think about was how much nicer it would be if they went away."

"It was their decision. Dumbledore made it very clear to your aunt and uncle that the wards operated based on both you and your aunt being there. They knew it was safer to stay. If something happened to them, it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done to prevent them from going." Tonks reassured him. "You've really got to learn to place blame where it belongs and not take so much of it on yourself." Harry drained the last of his butter beer thinking about what she said.

"Trust me on this, alright," she added, "and don't forget to do your occlumency exercises." Harry nodded feeling even more tired. "Which room is mine?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"Depends on if you would like to share," Harry replied in an attempt to turn the tables on the flirtatious auror. Harry watched as her eyes widened in surprise.

"You wouldn't mind sharing?" Tonks stated standing and approaching Harry.

"Not with you," Harry managed proud of himself for being able to say it without stammering.

"I'll keep that in mind," she whispered near his ear before pulling back and adding, "get some rest, it's been a long day." Harry shivered at her breath against his ear, and couldn't stop the blush that spread across his face.

"Goodnight, Tonks."

"Sleep well, Harry."

Author's Note: There have been some edits and changes to this chapter that affect the story slightly. It's not major, but I hope people enjoy the changes and that it makes the story better. These changes were all made on November 16, 2012. I appreciate any and all reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I'm just doing this for my own enjoyment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Return to Grimmauld

July 22 – 7:15am – Hunter's Place

A crash woke Harry the next morning. Worried that he and Tonks had been discovered, he slipped out of bed in his boxers and T-shirt, wand drawn and headed for the door. Listening carefully, he didn't hear anything else. He opened the door to check for intruders. Seeing no one, he grabbed his pants and pulled them on before leaving the room staying close to the wall. He saw the cause of the earlier noise as he got to the stairs. Tonks lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs tangled up in a mess that must have come from a hall closet. Harry raced to the bottom of the stairs and helped her dig herself out of the pile of old coats, umbrellas, and an odd assortment of items her family must have been storing in the nearby closet.

"Thanks," Tonks said taking his hand as he helped her to her feet. On her feet again, she waved her wand and sent the items back into the closet in a haphazard manner. Frowning at her messy pack spell, she turned and headed towards the kitchen. Harry followed not sure what else to do.

"How good are your cooking skills," she questioned as she opened the ice box to look inside. After a moment she pulled out some bacon and pumpkin juice and set them on the counter.

"I did a lot of the cooking at the Dursleys," Harry replied moving closer to where she stood at the counter.

"Excellent, as I am notoriously good at burning things," Tonks added with a smile in his direction. "Do you mind helping?"

"No, I can make breakfast," Harry assured her washing his hands at the sink and then searching for a pan for the bacon.

"Even better," Tonks returned, "I'll try contacting Dumbledore again. I got a message from Kingsley, there were several attacks yesterday and that's what took the Order so long to respond." With that she left the room and Harry began a search for something to go with their bacon. 'Too bad Dobby's not here,' he muttered aloud. A pop beside him made him jump and he whirled around to find Dobby the house elf just to his right.

"What is Harry Potter needing from Dobby?" The house elf questioned bouncing excitedly on his feet that were adorned with one rainbow colored sock and another red sock with golden snitches embroidered on it. Three tea cozies tipped dangerously on his head, though he had somehow found some children's clothing and was wearing a pair of bright yellow shorts and a red shirt.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry greeted surprised to see the overzealous elf, "How did you find me?"

"Oh, Dobby can always find Harry Potter, sir. Harry Potter is the greatest wizard in all the world, and Dobby is always wanting to help Harry Potter," the house elf explained.

"I was just starting to make breakfast, and wishing for something to go with the bacon that Tonks found in the ice box," Harry told the elf. Dobby looked crestfallen. He slumped to the floor at Harry's feet. "Dobby, what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"Why isn't Harry Potter having Dobby make him breakfast? Does Harry Potter not like Dobby's cooking anymore?" And the little elf burst into tears as he started to bang his head against the floor.

"Dobby, stop it. You're not supposed to punish yourself anymore, remember? And, of course, I love your cooking, but you don't have to cook for me all the time," Harry tried to explain. Dobby looked up at him his big eyes bright with tears.

"Harry Potter is not sending Dobby away? Harry Potter is not displeased with Dobby's work?"

"No, you can visit me whenever you want to, Dobby, you're my friend. If you want to help me finish breakfast you can, but you don't have to," Harry said and the elf smiled brightly.

"Harry Potter is truly a wonderful wizard. Dobby is loving to help Harry Potter make breakfast," the house elf replied jumping up in his excitement.

"We're a little low on supplies here," Harry explained gesturing towards the ice box and pantry which held a few items of canned goods and some other frozen meats.

"Dobby can get more food to cook," the house elf informed him before snapping his fingers and making a bowl of eggs appear, along with all the ingredients for bread, and some fresh fruit.

"Wow," Harry breathed looking at the food the house elf had made appear and all with a simple snap of his fingers. "Brilliant, Dobby," he complimented the elf who fairly danced at the praise as he set about making bread and cleaning the fruit. Harry returned to his bacon and put it on the stove. The two worked well together and soon had the table laid with a veritable feast. When Tonks returned she looked stunned.

"Merlin, you weren't kidding. Where did you find all this?" And then she noticed Dobby who had just come back from the pantry. "Who's this?"

"Tonks, this is Dobby the house elf, Dobby, this is Tonks," Harry introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you, Dobby, but how did you get here?"

"Harry Potter is wishing for Dobby's help so Dobby comes to him," the house elf explained placing a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table. He already had dishes magically cleaning themselves in the sink.

"It makes sense, though I would think the wards would have to be attuned to an elf that worked for the family," Tonks mulled over Dobby's mysterious appearance for a moment, but the smell of the breakfast on the table was too much and she sat down to eat. Harry joined her.

"Come and join us, Dobby," Harry invited. The house elf looked ready to keel over at the invitation although Harry had mentioned him joining him for breakfast before. He came to the table slowly and perched timidly on the bench next to Harry.

"Aren't you hungry, Dobby?" Tonks questioned glancing at the house elf as she filled her own plate.

"Dobby is honored," the house elf began, but Harry interrupted him. He placed a hand gently upon the elf's shoulder and said.

"Listen, Dobby, we really are friends. Just call me Harry, okay, and eat whatever you want." Dobby nodded and began to fill his own plate. The three settled into a comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast together.

Finishing the last of her breakfast, Tonks stood and took her plate to the sink.

"Since you both cooked, I'll handle the clean up, sound good?"

"Are you sure?" Harry responded taking his own empty plate to the sink.

"Dobby can do it," the house elf said, "Dobby likes to clean."

"It's just a simple wash spell," Tonks started.

"But Dobby is liking to take care of Harry Potter and his Tonks," Dobby argued seeming adamant about helping.

"How about I get the dishes started with a wash spell and you can clear the table," Tonks suggested and Dobby nodded his head in agreement.

"What about me?" Harry broke in to the conversation.

"Relax, we'll leave for Grimmauld soon. I spoke to Dumbledore and things are settling down for now," Tonks informed him as she cast a spell to make the dishes wash themselves. Dobby already had the table cleared, and within moments dried the dishes and sent them back to the cupboard.

"Thank you, Dobby," Tonks said to the small elf.

"You're welcome. Is Harry Potter needing Dobby to help at this grim old place?"

Harry looked at Tonks at the suggestion.

"No one has seen Kreacher, and we don't' know for sure who the new owner of Grimmauld Place will be. Odds are that Sirius left it to you, or maybe Remus. At first Dumbledore didn't even want to use Grimmauld Place, but decided that since it's still under the fidelius we would use it until we found out otherwise," Tonks explained. Harry thought about what she said and then turned to Dobby.

"I'm not sure what will happen to Grimmauld now, but if you'd like to help with the cleaning and cooking, you can. I'll pay you, of course," Harry offered.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, Dobby would like that very much," Dobby replied happily.

"Now that you have both settled that, shall we be going?" Tonks questioned with a grin. Dobby disappeared with a pop, and Harry followed Tonks to the large living room fireplace. "I already shrunk your trunk and it's back in my pocket. We should be able to floo into Grimmauld in a few minutes. They're expecting us, and are opening the network for us." Harry nodded at her explanation and waited for her direction. Tonks checked her watch again.

"We're all set," she said a moment later. "You go first." Harry took a handful of floo powder from the small yellow pot on the mantle and threw it into the flames.

"Number 12 Gimmauld Place," he said and disappeared in the green flames. After swirling quickly through the floo network he fell out of the kitchen fireplace at Grimmauld. He moved away from the fireplace and brushed soot from his clothes as Tonks came out of the fireplace just behind him.

"Hello, Harry, Nymphadora," Albus Dumbledore greeted the two. Tonks harrumphed in frustration at his use of her first name. Harry wasn't sure what to say. His cheeks flushed as he thought of the damage he'd done on his last visit to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore must have sensed his unease because he continued to speak.

"I would like to hear what happened at Privet Drive, and then I will answer some of your questions about what went on yesterday." Tonks and Harry both took seats across from Dumbledore at the kitchen table.

"We'd just finished a training session and Harry had gone off to clean up when we both felt the wards drop. We hid in the upstairs bathroom. We couldn't apparate, so we slipped out an upstairs window and made a run for it. Once we got sufficiently away from the anti-apparition and anti-portkey zones, I created an emergency portkey to safety. Once there I attempted to contact the Order, and eventually got in touch with Kingsley," Tonks informed him laying forth a basic story of what had happened.

"Is this other location truly as safe as you think?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, perhaps even safer than Grimmauld since fewer people know of its existence," Tonks replied. Dumbledore nodded his approval.

"Now, what questions do you have?" Dumbledore questioned looking at them both.

"What happened to my relatives?" Harry fired right away.

"Death Eater's attacked and killed your relatives along with their Order guard, Mundungus Fletcher. By the time Order members arrived the Death Eater's had already gone." Dumbledore informed them sadly. Tonks placed a hand on Harry's arm in comfort.

"Kingsley said there were several attacks yesterday," she prompted Dumbledore.

"In retrospect, the attacks were to distract us from Voldemort's real plan of taking out first the Dursley's, and then Harry, once the wards collapsed. Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and various muggle cities were attacked in a seemingly random pattern. Five muggles were killed, and three more lost souls, while two wizards are dead. No other Order members were killed though Arthur Weasley is recuperating under Madam Pomfrey's care, and several others received minor injuries."

"Mr. Weasley will be alright?" Harry questioned worried about his best friend's father who was much like a father to him as well.

"Yes, he is doing well. I expect Poppy will allow him to go home in a day or two," Dumbledore reassured him.

"Is anyone else at Grimmauld?"

"Not at the moment, so far no one in the Order has had any problem entering Grimmauld. This could change depending on who gains control of Grimmauld after the will reading," Dumbledore explained. Harry looked down at the scared wooden table at the mention of Sirius's will.

As the three fell into silence the fireplace blazed again and out stepped Minerva McGonagall. A quick spell vanished any soot from her clothing as the head of Gryffindor House greeted the three at the table.

"Ah Minerva, perfect timing as always," Dumbledore greeted her in return rising to his feet.

"I really must be going, as must you, Nymphadora. Your absence from the Ministry will raise questions if you are late for your next shift. Good day to you, Harry," Dumbledore said before disappearing into the flames. Tonks looked down at her watch again realizing that Dumbledore was correct in his observation.

"I'll return at the end of my shift," she informed Harry and McGonagall before leaving via the door.

"Tea, Mr. Potter," Minerva McGonagall asked conjuring a fresh pot of tea and two cups. Despite her strict manner, Harry had grown to really enjoy his head of house's company.

"Yes, please," he responded then added, "I guess you got stuck babysitting me huh?"

"You don't need a babysitter, Mr. Potter. I am here to continue our usual lessons to improve your transfiguration abilities," McGonagall said giving him one of her stern looks. Harry smiled and sipped his tea.

"Thanks, professor."

"Your welcome, Mr. Potter," she replied then took a drink of her own tea.

Author's Note: Some modifications were made to this chapter on November 16, 2012 to clear up some discrepancies and inaccuracies in the story line. For my purposes, I want the Order to still be using Grimmauld Place, although not as much as before. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, etc belong to me, and no money is being made from this story. It's just me having fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Will of Sirius Black

July 30

Finally deciding to give up on sleep, Harry Potter slipped from his bed at Grimmauld Place. Deciding that a quick shower and lots of caffeine were in order, he padded his way to the bathroom adjoining his room. Ten minutes later he entered the darkened kitchen of Grimmauld only to find Tonks already seated at the table.

"Wotcher, Harry," she greeted softly still sounding half asleep herself.

"Morning, Tonks," he replied pouring himself a drink and taking a seat across from her. The two sat in silence sipping their coffee. It was quieter than their usual routine of Tonks telling him stories about her most recent shift as Harry prepared breakfast. Tonks hadn't underestimated her lack of cooking skills, and after allowing her to help once, Harry banned her from cooking again. She seemed pleased with the arrangement, and Harry enjoyed the company. She often stopped by for breakfast either on her way to or from work. With Harry as the only full time occupant Grimmauld stayed relatively empty except for when someone dropped by for his lessons or when Tonks or Remus visited. The Order appeared to be meeting elsewhere. Harry was frustrated that he didn't know more of what was going on, but Remus and Tonks both insisted that there wasn't much happening.

Today, Remus would arrive at 9:00 to accompany them to Gringotts for the reading of Sirius's will. Tonks and Remus had both received letters from Gringotts as well, not that Harry had been surprised.

"I heard that the Weasleys have invited you to the Burrow," Tonks finally said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Harry responded staring into his half empty cup. He debated making himself something to eat or grabbing a bowl of cereal, but he just wasn't hungry.

"You're not looking forward to going to the Burrow?" Tonks asked attempting to distract both herself and Harry from the upcoming will reading.

"I don't think I'm going," Harry replied. He'd thought long and hard about that decision. If he went to the Burrow, he would put the Weasleys in even more danger. At least at Grimmauld, it was only him and the occasional Order member.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let you go unless there were wards in place to make it safe," Tonks said knowing why Harry was hesitant. She'd miss seeing him as much, but as she reminded herself, it would do him good to be around others. He was so quiet sometimes, and she knew the future weighed heavily on his mind.

"Dumbledore cannot account for everything. The Weasleys are safer if I stay here," Harry stated firmly before finishing the last of his coffee.

"You could invite them here," Tonks suggested knowing she couldn't argue with his reasoning. Harry looked around the dark kitchen. Grimmauld was cleaner than before with Dobby making it his own personal mission to clean up Harry Potter's home, as he called it. Harry had reminded the house elf that the home wasn't officially Harry's, but this had only stopped the small elf from redecorating.

"This place is gloomy, and the Burrow is their home," Harry explained, "besides, Sirius may want the place sold or have left it to someone else." Tonks snorted and Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, those loving Black relatives of his were probably high on his list. He likely left everything to you and Remus."

"Obviously he left something to you," Harry pointed out, "and you're one of those "loving" Black relatives."

"I'm a Tonks, thank you very much. I received a letter because Sirius was my cousin. I'm sure the Malfoys' received a letter as well as Black heirs," Tonks added downplaying her own letter.

"Still, surely you and Sirius got to know each other in the last year," Harry countered. "I'll bet he left you something specific." Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I must admit I did enjoy getting to know him a little over the past year, although he spent most of his time talking about you or the marauders," Tonks replied as her thoughts drifted to the few moments of conversation she'd had with her cousin over the past year. She'd really been quite busy between the Ministry and the Order, but he'd always been nice to her and joked that they were comrades in arms against the rest of their family.

"I hadn't thought about the Malfoys being there," Harry added thinking more about Tonk's statement. "Are you sure you're related to them?" Tonks laughed then at the horror in his voice at her being related to the Malfoys. He liked Tonks. She was fun, and smart, and beautiful, don't go there, he reminded himself. He just couldn't imagine someone like her being related to Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, and dear aunt Bella as well, I'm afraid," she replied without thinking. At Harry's pained expression, she rushed to apologize. "Harry, I am so sorry." She clasped one of his hands in sympathy. It was almost like an electric shock passed through his hand as she touched him, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all. It made his skin tingle, like his nerves were all hyper aware. Tonks' eyes widened and he wondered if that meant she'd felt it, too. She released his hand quickly, and he missed her touch immediately.

"You're really nothing like them are you," Harry observed quietly after a long silence to recover his thoughts. Tonks sighed and stared down into her own coffee cup.

"My mother was a black sheep, just like Sirius, and it got her disowned from the family. I never even met Sirius until last year when I joined the Order. In marrying my father, my mother broke off all connections with the rest of her family."

"What's your mother like?" Harry prodded curious and glad for the change in subject. Tonks had never really said much about her family other than the few comments to explain Hunter's Place. Tonks smiled thinking about what to say. This was safer territory than discussions of Sirius or her other family, and much safer than talking about the way touching his hand had made her whole body tingle.

"Well, she's a very strong witch, stubborn. She's constantly worrying about me, but then reminding me of how she proud she is of what I do," Tonks explained trying to sum up the complicated woman that was her mother. She admired her greatly, and loved her mother dearly.

"Is she a metamorphmagus?"

"No, it's an incredibly rare talent, though I am told that the trait runs in the Black family." Harry stared at her for a long time, taking in her dark blue locks that fell past her shoulders, gray eyes, and heart shaped face. The heart shaped face seemed to be the only constant. And he wondered again, just what she looked like naturally. It was something he'd thought about from time to time.

"Uh, Tonks," Harry started then stopped nervous.

"What?"

"What do you really look like?" He blurted out before he could lose his courage.

"Perhaps, one day I'll show you, but not yet," she smirked with a hint of challenge. "We should eat and get ready for the will reading," she added changing the subject again. "Do you have some dress robes?"

"Yeah," Harry replied feeling bereft somehow that their conversation was over and she hadn't answered his question. He'd managed to push the thought of the will reading aside and focus on learning more about the young auror whose company he enjoyed. Now, she'd brought it back to the forefront of his mind with the added knowledge that the Malfoys would likely be there and that he would need to wear his dress robes. Tonks placed her cup in the sink and disappeared out the door. Harry watched her go feeling worse than he had when he entered the kitchen, and somehow more alone now that she wasn't there.

When Remus arrived via the floo at 12 Grimmauld Place it was to find both Harry and Tonks dressed nicely and sitting quietly in the kitchen.

"Alright, who are you two and what have you done with Harry and Tonks?" He asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Harry he was used to seeing looking sad, but not when he was with Tonks. The auror had made it her mission to see that Harry smiled more often and the two were nearly always talking or laughing.

"Ha, ha," Tonks replied standing and smoothing a hand down the side of her robes.

"Ready to go then," Remus questioned looking back and forth between the two. He hadn't expected them to be in a good mood given where they were going, but he wondered why the two weren't at least talking. He'd almost counted on their usual joviality to help him. He had been dreading this day since the moment he watched Sirius disappear through the veil. It made everything seem so final.

"Yeah," Harry answered standing as well.

"We're apparating to a place near the Leaky Cauldron and then walking from there, as long as Tonks has no objections," Remus explained the plan.

"But I can't apparate yet," Harry pointed out curious as to how he would get there.

"That's why its up to Tonks, she's better at side-along apparition than I am since aurors use it more often than your average witch or wizard. Besides I wouldn't want to accidentally leave part of you here." Remus added returning his gaze to Tonks.

"Side- along apparition, huh, no one ever mentioned that to me," Harry mused aloud.

"Alright," Tonks said then turned to Harry, "this requires some physical contact, so grab my arm with your hand." Harry did as he was told. A moment later he felt a squishing sensation as if he were being squeezed through a bottle, and then there he was in an abandoned room standing next to Tonks still clutching her arm with Remus smiling at him.

"Well, Harry, what did you think of your first side-along apparition?" Remus inquired.

"Weird, I still prefer flying," Harry replied looking down at himself to make sure everything had made it through the apparition.

"You're all here," Tonks assured him with a quick grin that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks," he said as the three set off for the Leaky Cauldron just down the street. Harry waved to Tom, the barkeep at the Leaky Cauldron as they passed through to the alley behind it and the gateway to Diagon Alley. The walk through Diagon Alley to Gringotts went quickly with only a few people seeming to notice them, though Harry wondered if that wasn't due more to Tonks blue hair than to his scar. It was relatively nice to think that he might be more anonymous just due to Tonks penchant for eye-catching hair colors.

Gringotts was busy, so they waited patiently to be seen by a goblin.

"Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, and Nymphadora Tonks, here for the reading of Sirius Black's will," Remus stated quietly to the goblin behind the counter. He nodded and turned to another goblin.

"Graygrip, escort these three to conference room one." Graygrip nodded and motioned for them to follow. They passed through a maze of corridors and Harry wondered briefly if the goblins ever became lost.

"The reading will begin promptly at ten, until then please enjoy the tea and biscuits provided on the table," Graygrip said pleasantly as he opened the door. Harry followed Remus and Tonks into the room, and then wished he hadn't. A long dark wood conference table dominated the room. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were already seated at the table.

"Nymphadora, what an unusual hair color," Narcissa greeted ignoring both Harry and Remus. Remus nudged Harry into a seat.

"Aunt Narcissa, you look well all things considered," Tonks replied in the same biting tone as she took the seat on the other side of Harry.

"I'm surprised you're here, dear, when my sister made her choice she forfeited her part of the family money," Narcissa returned her eyes on the young woman across from her.

"She found something better than money. I hope I am as lucky one day," Tonks informed her aunt. "Besides, I've already inherited one of the Black family's greatest assets, my metamorphmagi abilities. Such a shame no one else seems to have inherited it," she added pointedly glancing to Draco where he sat beside his mother. Narcissa nodded to her ever so slightly as if acknowledging the dig, and the other woman's skill at countering her remarks.

"I see you are your mother's daughter," Narcissa said almost with a sigh. The door opened then as Graygrip ushered Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, and Ron into the room along with Hermione. Harry stood up surprised only to find himself crushed in a hug from Hermione and then Molly Weasley.

"Why didn't you tell me you got letters?" Harry asked staring at his friends. He'd missed them desperately.

"We thought we'd surprise you, mate," Ron replied easily slapping Harry on the back before moving to sit down near his brothers.

"We'll talk more after this," Hermione added with a nod towards the Malfoys.

"They allow such riff raff into Gringotts these days," Draco drawled looking down his aristocratic nose at the newcomers. Before anyone could respond two goblins entered the room. One placed what looked like a dragon hide briefcase on the table in front of him as he took the seat at the end of the table. The other goblin took a seat next to him on the same side of the table as the Malfoys as the other side was filled now. The first removed several scrolls from the briefcase in front of him. He opened a scroll carefully running a long nailed finger along the scroll which glowed at his touch. He unrolled it and glanced down over whatever was on it through a small pair of wire rimmed glasses. Finally, he looked up as if just realizing that the others were in the room.

"Thank you for attending. I am Mayhook, head goblin of wills. Before me is the will of Sirius Orion Black, recently deceased," Mayhook paused and looked at each of them for a moment. "We are aware that Narcissa Black Malfoy wishes to serve as the representative of her sister Bellatrix Black Lestrange, who is unable to be with us today." At this a collective gasp arose from Remus, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and the Weasleys, while the goblin looked to Narcissa Malfoy. "Mrs. Malfoy's request shall be granted."

"Mr. Mayhook, Bellatrix Lestrange was responsible for the death of Sirius Black," Tonks protested levelly sending Harry and the others a quick look begging them to remain quiet. Mayhook turned to her before looking through some papers on the table in front of him.

"According to our records, Mr. Black fell through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries," Mayhook read from his notes.

"Bellatrix Lestrange hit him with a stunner that forced him backwards through the veil," Tonks explained.

"We were not informed of why Mr. Black fell through the veil, merely that he did," he replied seeming to consider this new piece of information. He then turned to Narcissa again. "Mrs. Malfoy, were you aware of the role that your sister played in Mr. Black's death?"

"No, I was not aware that Bella had anything to do with Sirius's death. I am curious as to where Nymphadora heard such damning information," Narcissa replied sounding shocked at the thought of her sister having anything to do with the killing of her cousin.

"Bellatrix killed him," Harry spoke up for the first time struggling to control his anger.

"You were there, Mr. Potter?" Mayhook questioned turning his head to look at Harry.

"Yes," he replied his voice much lower than normal.

"And what Ms. Tonks has said is the truth?" He inquired making a notation on the paper in front of him.

"Yes," he answered again grimly. The goblin scribbled some notes on another piece of paper.

"Mrs. Malfoy, in light of this new knowledge, I am inclined to deny your request to serve as a representative of your sister. If she is indeed responsible for the death of her cousin, Mr. Black, then she cannot benefit from his death. If we allowed that then many more people would simply kill off their relatives and spouses in order to inherit."

"You are accepting the word of a school boy who it is believed may be mentally unstable?" Narcissa protested haughtily.

"Harry is not mentally unstable, that was rubbish printed by the Daily Prophet to try to deny that Voldemort had returned," Remus argued vehemently unable to stay silent any longer.

"We have no reason to believe that Mr. Potter is anything but mentally stable. In fact, he has made a good impression on each of the goblins who have had the privilege to deal with Mr. Potter. And, in the end, Voldemort has returned just as Mr. Potter stated. Your request is denied. Should your sister wish to arrange a meeting to try to defend or explain her actions, please inform her to contact me," Mayhook said firmly.

"She cannot come to Gringotts on her own," Narcissa insisted. "Surely some other arrangements can be made."

"Then that is most unfortunate for her, because she must answer our questions herself," Mayhook said, "Now, we really must get on with things. Each of you shall receive a copy of the will, and there are letters from some of you as well. For now, I will read the relevant sections. To Remus Lupin, my best friend, 1,000,000 galleons, please go out and get yourself some new robes, Mooney. To my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, 500,000 galleons, enjoy it and continue to bring laughter to those around you. To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave 500,000 galleons, and my thanks for being there for Harry when I could not. To Fred and George Weasley, 500,000 galleons and the private journal of the Marauders for your use in your quest to bring laughter to others along with my gratitude for carrying on in the tradition of the Marauders. To Hermione Granger, 500,000 galleons for all the times you have saved both my life and that of my godson. To Ronald Weasley, I leave 500,000 galleons, and my thanks for being such a good friend to my godson. To my godson, Harry Potter, I leave everything else, including my family's homes, vaults, stocks, businesses, and all other assets. As for the other Black family heirs, of course, I wouldn't leave you anything, but Mr. Mayhook has informed me that some of the Black money rests in a trust that will be distributed among the Black heirs. I have managed to ensure that this list of eligible heirs will include both Andromeda Black Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks." After reading from the will, the goblin waved his hand in an intricate manner and copies of the will appeared before each of them. Another paper then appeared.

"Please sign this second piece of paper acknowledging that you have received a copy of the will and accept the gift that has been made to you. The Black family trust will pay dividends to the heirs of approximately 250,000 galleons per year each for the rest of your lives." As each person signed the paper in front of them a key appeared for their new vault.

Harry stared at the paper in front of him. He'd had no idea Sirius had so much money. He missed his godfather desperately, and he wished he could trade in his inheritance to get his godfather back. Letters appeared in front of Harry, Remus, Hermione, and the twins, along with another paper to sign acknowledging their acceptance of the letters. As Harry signed the two papers, a large dragon hide folder appeared in front of him along with a key.

"That folder contains information on your inheritance, Mr. Potter. If you have any questions, please contact me at any time." With that the goblin packed away his scrolls and the signed papers. Everyone stood up and began to trail out of the room. Narcissa and Draco were the first to leave.

"You're all welcome back to the Burrow for luncheon," Molly Weasley said the instant the two were gone.

"Can we check out the twins shop first, mum," Ron questioned. He still hadn't seen Fred and George's shop and this might be his best chance. Molly seemed ready to overrule that suggestion.

"I think that's a great idea," Remus remarked. "I haven't been there myself, yet."

"Oh, alright," Molly replied giving in, "but we should only stay for a little while." Tonks shrank Harry's folder and key so he could tuck them in his pocket. He followed his friends from the room his mind still on his godfather.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I've been working on it off and on for awhile. This is a Harry/Tonks pairing, but also a slow developing relationship. Reviews are greatly welcomed. Thanks to all who have read this story, please review as I live for your feedback. I have also tried to fix the problem with the dates in the story, leaving time for my story arc to take place.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just playing with the characters and doing my own version of how I would have liked to see things play out. I did some very minor edits on this chapter on November 18, 2012. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Surprise Attack

July 30 – Diagon Alley

Harry, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed the twins back to their shop in Diagon Alley. The storefront was painted a bright orange with flashing lights proudly proclaiming the name of the store above the doorway and a front window crammed with many of the twins' inventions. The store was packed with both adults and school age children stocking up for the upcoming school year. Harry, who had remained silent on the walk to the store, stared around him in wonder. Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson manned the counter assisting customers with their purchases and making recommendations.

"Brilliant," Ron exclaimed. The twins grinned.

"Thanks, Ronnikins," Fred said.

"Anyone else care to express their amazement verbally," George added as he watched the others examining the store and products around them. Inside, the store was just as bright as outside with rows of joke products and silly candy.

"It's a bit scary really," Hermione informed them. "This must be several years worth of work." She'd never really considered the twins jokes and trick treats as anything serious, but now, faced with a store filled with their items, she realized that she had underestimated the Weasley twins and their inventions.

"It is," Fred answered.

"We've been inventing," George spoke.

"And experimenting for as long as we can remember," the two finished together.

"I think you have taken the marauders vision to a whole new level," Remus complimented them sincerely. He knew his friends would have loved this place.

"True praise, indeed," the twins replied almost bowing. Screams rent the air before their parents could comment on their joke shop, and everyone turned to look out the shop windows.

"Remain calm," Tonks ordered her wand drawn as she made her way to the door of the shop. Everyone froze at her command uncertain exactly what they should do or even what was happening. Several witches ran by the shop window as more screams came from the street outside. As Tonks examined the street a group of a dozen or more death eaters moved into her line of sight just down the street in the direction from which the witches had come.

"Death eaters," Tonks said alerting the others. Several customers let out panicked yelps, while others pulled their children closer to them. A mad dash was made to the nearest floo connection only to be halted by the staff of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Let's keep things orderly," Angelina Johnson insisted to the customers as they all tried to use the floo at once.

"I'll take the children to safety and then return," Molly volunteered immediately addressing Arthur and Remus.

"Floo's down, mum," George stated from his position near the fire place. Only his head was visible due to the cluster of people surrounding the floo. The fire in the grate had gone out and would not relight. A collective sigh went through the crowd as everyone struggled with the knowledge that they were trapped.

"Keep the children safe until we can get them out of here," Tonks ordered the other adults in the room. She sent a quick message to alert more aurors of the attack and then turned back to the group at large. "More aurors should be here soon, for now, any of the adults who wish to join me may go out to try to draw the death eaters away from the stores, as long as a few stay here as a last defense." She, Remus, Fred, George, Arthur, Angelina, Lee, and several other adults made their way out into the fray. More screams came from the street outside. Harry sighed in frustration.

"Malfoy," he uttered under his breath betting that the Slytherin and his mother had alerted the death eaters that he was in Diagon Alley.

"Stay calm children, and sit down so your out of the way of stray spell fire," Molly Weasley ordered just before a rain of spell fire shattered the window to the joke shop and took down several of the customers in the shop including Molly. Ron struggled to get through the crowd to his mother. Ron tried to revive her, but the spell didn't work. She was breathing, but out cold.

"We have to help," Harry said frustrated at being held back from helping.

"Harry, we're underage," Hermione reminded him catching his arm to prevent him from going out to join the battle.

"We're fighting to protect ourselves and others," Ron countered from his place by his mother firing a spell in return of the previous attack. He looked ready to join the battle as well.

"Take care of the injured, Hermione, Ron, I'm going out there," Harry replied shaking himself free of Hermione's grip and slipping out the door. Ron looked like he wanted to follow, but Hermione stepped in front of him.

"Oh no, you don't, Ronald Weasley," she ordered stopping him in his tracks. "Harry's right, someone needs to take care of those who were injured and stay to protect them." Ron looked back down at his mother, and nodded his acceptance.

Nymphadora Tonks dove for cover behind a display of goods in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She rolled to a stop at the corner of the building. Firing off a couple of quick stunners she ducked around the corner out of sight from the main street of Diagon Alley. She switched her wand to her left hand and glanced down at her injured right arm. A diffindo had grazed her ripping through her robes and upper arm. She bent down staying focused on the street. She'd cast a quick charm to try to heal the arm, but it had only partially worked. Apparently, it was deeper than she had thought. She knew she needed to bind the arm to slow the bleeding or she'd end up dizzy from blood loss with the dangerous risk of passing out during the battle, especially since her basic healing spell wasn't quite enough for this particular cut.

Several dark cloaked figures passed by the end of the alleyway entrance. At first she didn't think they had spotted her crouched on the ground the way she was near a couple of trash bins. Unfortunately, the death eater closest to the alley must have caught her from the corner of his eye. He whirled to fire, but Tonks had already sent a stunner which caught him in the chest. She fired her second shot as she again rolled away from her previous position. Her reductor caught the corner of the opposite building sending shards of wood and brick flying at the remaining death eaters. She barely dodged a shot of green light returning with the petrificus totalus spell. Another death eater dropped and then another from a bolt of red from someone on the street. The final death eater followed falling victim to a freezing charm which locked him in a block of ice. Tonks smiled at the inventiveness of her rescuer. She immediately rose and cast anti-apparition spells on the stunned and frozen death eaters before beginning to bind those nearest her position in the alley. She did not want to give up her cover just yet if she didn't have to as her arm still needed another quick healing charm and some bandaging.

She moved to go back into the depths of the alleyway when she caught movement nearby. She flattened herself against the wall watching the figure carefully. Whoever it was dodged a green light and then dove behind some signs in front of Most Potent Potions. Tonks held her position. The person could be a student or other innocent bystander and it was her sworn duty to protect others. She scanned the area looking for signs of death eaters. Seeing nothing from her vantage point she inched closer to the entrance of the alley after casting a disillusionment charm on herself. A moment later both she and the other figure fired spells at a small group of death eaters across the street from their position. Two black clad figures went down as two others scrambled for cover. One wasn't so lucky and found himself frozen in a block of ice like his companion just to the right of where Tonks stood. 'Must be the same wizard who helped me out," Tonks thought. In duels wizards often stuck to their strengths and obviously this mystery person excelled at both stunners and freezing charms.

Tonks left the security of the alley still under her disillusionment charm and inched her way closer to the area where the remaining death eater had taken cover. The other wizard as if sensing what she was doing seemed determined to draw the remaining death eater out and when he did, Tonks petrified him and bound him within seconds. She repeated the anti-apparition spell over the other fallen death eaters before making her way back towards the alley between the quidditch and potions stores. The other figure had moved, and Tonks eyed the entrance to the alleyway warily. The wizard had seemed to be a friend but it never hurt to be on guard.

She entered the alley in a rolling crouch her eyes easily finding the other wizard from the front of the potions store. He had made his way farther back into the alley and held closely to the wall. Tonks looked back towards the street but it looked as if the fighting had moved further down the street. She needed to determine if this guy was a friend or foe, bind her still bleeding arm, and get back out into the fray. She tried not to think about what might be happening to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, not to mention the other students that had arrived to do their school shopping. She took cover by the trash cans near the end of the alley and tapped her head once to remove the disillusionment charm.

"Tonks?" Tonks could swear she recognized that voice. The other wizard moved closer then questioned. "What do you do that makes Hermione and Ginny laugh?" 'No, it couldn't be,' Tonks thought, 'surely Molly wouldn't have allowed him out of the joke shop.'

"I change my nose," she answered rising from behind the trash bins and walking towards the still cloaked figure. Both kept their wands out and at the ready. The other figure slowly lowered his hood and Tonks took in the familiar messy black hair and brilliant emerald green eyes.

"How many times have you and I kissed?" She asked out of the blue questioning whether this was the real Harry, perhaps it was a trick after all. Harry blushed and eyed her strangely.

"Never," he answered a bit confused by her question.

"You didn't even have to answer that one, the blush was enough to convince me," Tonks replied lowering her wand. "Have you been injured?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Your looking awfully pale and bloody though."

"Why, Mr. Potter, you charmer," Tonks joked leaning her back against the wall tiredly. The loss of blood was beginning to get to her. She'd better get to that charm and bandaging.

"Is it just your arm?" Harry questioned moving closer to the young auror. Tonks nodded and slid down the wall to sit on the cold pavement. She stretched her legs out in front of her and cradled her injured arm against her body. Her wand was still at the ready though and her eyes continued to survey the area especially near the entrance of their hideaway.

Harry couldn't tell the extent of the damage through her torn robes and the amount of blood coating the arm.

"If you'll help steady my other hand, I'll try a healing charm to finish closing the wound. I didn't quite get all of it last time," Tonks stated as Harry knelt beside her. He followed her directions and steadied her hand as she cast another charm to clean the wound, and another to close it. "Much better," she added with relief once she was done.

"Shouldn't we bandage it?" Harry wondered aloud not liking how pale the auror looked.

"Yeah, give me a moment, I'll need to conjure some bandages," Tonks requested softly. After scanning the street again, she conjured the bandage, and Harry wrapped the bandage around her arm. Tonks winced when he tied it off snugly.

"Sorry," he apologized. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"It's alright. Thanks for the help," she insisted giving him a weak smile. Harry returned her smile, glad he'd joined the battle. At least he felt useful in the fighting.

"You can either stay here or stay with me and join the fight again," Tonks laid out his options. Part of her wanted to be able to keep an eye on him, but she also knew that he probably stood a better chance if he stayed here in their hiding place.

"I'm fighting, Tonks. I came back here because I saw the group of death eaters firing on someone in this alley," Harry answered rising to his feet and pulling Tonks up with him. Tonks stared at him for a moment before answering as if assessing him.

"Thanks, and stick close." Tonks raised her wand prepared for battle. Harry did the same. The two slipped to the end of the alley and cautiously made their way up the street careful to stay covered as much as possible. The two seemed to develop a system as they made their way towards the center of the fighting which had gotten progressively closer to Gringotts. Harry would often stun, freeze, or otherwise incapacitate the death eater while Tonks would follow with the anti-apparition and a binding spell before banishing them to the area in front of the potions store with the death eaters that she and Harry had taken down there.

Lucius Malfoy noticed the pair making their way closer to the center of the fighting. He recognized the pink haired woman as an auror. He assumed the man at her back was one as well since they worked so well together, unfortunately, he couldn't make out the other's face because he had a cloak on with the hood raised. The death eaters appeared to be winning and he couldn't let those two meddle with the fight. He knew he wouldn't be able to take them both out unless, he thought, ah yes, that curse would do nicely. He cleared his mind and focused on the forsaken landscape in his mind, then he clearly spoke the ancient incantation while performing an intricate movement with his wand and banished the two aurors to a desolate wasteland. 'That should keep them occupied,' he thought with a smile.

Remus Lupin dispatched yet another death eater and caught sight of the two moving closer to the battle. He recognized Tonk's brilliant hair but didn't know who the cloaked figure working so closely with her was. He hoped that Molly had managed to get all of the children safely back to Grimmauld. He dodged a shot of red light and took cover only a few feet from where Tonks and her partner were dispatching yet another death eater. A moment later the two vanished before his eyes leaving nothing behind. Remus stared shocked, 'Tonks!' he shouted in his mind before darkness took him.

Nott smiled beneath his mask as the werewolf fell to his spell. He moved to bind his prey. His master would be pleased that he had taken the werewolf and brought him to him. Nott was so excited at his victory that he never saw the flash of blue that took him out and left him lying on the ground by the fallen werewolf. Albus Dumbledore quickly cast an anti-apparition spell before banishing the stunned death eater to a cell at the Ministry of Magic. He then sent Remus to Grimmauld where he had instructed Poppy to wait to treat the injured right after he had received a patronus that Diagon Alley was under attach and members of the Order were in danger. He had arrived just before the aurors, who were now slowly turning the tide of the battle. He returned to the fighting raging on in front of the wizarding bank which so far had not fallen to the death eaters though many other stores had been broken into as the death eaters seemed to search for someone. It didn't take someone with Dumbledore's abilities to guess for whom they searched. He only hoped they didn't find him.

Author's Note: And there you have it, the chapter that started this whole story, with some modifications of course. Let me know what you think.

P.S. - A few minor edits were made on this chapter in November 18, 2012. All reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off this fan fiction.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Darkness

July 30 - Unknown

Harry groaned and tried to move but his body did not seem to want to cooperate. 'What the bloody hell happened?' He opened his eyes slowly giving up on moving at the moment. Someone was half lying across him making it harder to breath. It took him a moment before he realized that it was Tonks.

"Tonks?" His voice sounded hoarse and scratchy unfamiliar even to himself. He struggled against the pain in his limbs and managed to raise his head slowly, but only a couple of inches from the ground. He heard a moan from the still unconscious Tonks and sighed in relief. They were alive at least. 'Think, what happened? We were getting closer to the fight. He'd seen Remus nearby. They had taken out another death eater and then…he didn't know.' Someone must have hit us with a spell. His scar hadn't given him any warning, so it probably wasn't Voldemort, but who? Bellatrix maybe, or Malfoy, Harry mused. He hadn't seen either of them, but whatever happened he hadn't seen it coming at all. He felt like he'd been run over by a truck. Everything hurt.

He still held his wand clenched tightly in his hand, and just knowing that he had it with him made him feel better. Unfortunately, he could barely move his arm at all. He tried the light spell quietly, and discovered that he was definitely lying on the ground, but could not discern anything else about his surroundings. The light simply wasn't bright enough for that. He tried again to move his arm slightly to find out more about his surroundings. When his attempt to move met with no success, he sighed in frustration. Whatever spell had hit them certainly packed a punch to leave him barely able to move.

He extinguished the light and lay there quietly breathing in sync with Tonks because that made breathing easier. She lay sprawled partially across his chest and abdomen, her head near his shoulder. Her face was tilted so that he couldn't see it. Instead he had a perfect view of her brilliant bubble gum pink hair. She hadn't moved or spoken and he guessed that whatever spell had hit them had affected them both the same way. Either she was hit with the worst of it or the blood loss had already weakened her enough to make her sleep. Harry knew she was breathing. He felt comforted by the fact that at least they were in this together. Perhaps Tonks would recognize their surroundings when she awakened. He listened carefully for any sounds that they might be in danger, but heard nothing. It was unnaturally quiet. The absolute silence made him struggle harder. This only served to make him tired. His stubborn body still refused to move. He'd just have to stay awake and hope that if something happened he'd be able to move his wand enough to keep them safe.

"It'll be alright, Tonks," Harry said aloud trying to keep himself awake. "I'm sure that once we can move around some more we'll figure out where we are and then how to get out of here." Tonks, of course, didn't respond, but Harry didn't so much care. Her breathing was still steady and even.

"We made a pretty good team out there. Someone must have banished us away from the fighting somehow while we were dealing with that last death eater," Harry rambled on his throat becoming a bit dry from all the talking.

"I'm sure Remus will tell everyone that he saw us disappear and they'll start searching for us. I wonder how far away from the fight we could have been banished? Since my scar's not hurting we shouldn't be anywhere near Voldemort, so that's a plus," Harry rambled on not really paying attention to what he was saying, so much as talking to remain calm.

Harry had a lot of experience at trying to avoid sleep to escape from his nightmares. He lapsed into stories about his childhood and his school day adventures with Hermione and Ron. Periodically he would cast the lumos charm and attempt to move his arms and legs. Each time he was able to move just a little more. He reassured Tonks that things were getting better, that by the time she awakened he'd be able to get up and explore their surroundings.

He wasn't sure how long they laid there. There was no light to use to determine if it were day or night. He still had not heard any noises. He could now move his arms enough to see his watch which had stopped working. Even with the added range of movement he still could not see more than a few feet in any direction. There were no indications that anything was near them, not a ceiling, wall, tree, or piece of furniture. The ground was cold but he had long since gotten used to it. Tonks's warmth helped and upon discovering that her hands seemed icy he rubbed each for several long moments trying to bring warmth back into them.

Tonks stirred slowly. Someone had a hold of her left hand and was rubbing it vigorously. She found it difficult to move, but soon realized that she was laying half on top of someone. The last thing she remembered had been fighting in Diagon Alley with Harry at her side. 'Oh Merlin, don't let him be dead,' she thought struggling to move her head to see who lay beneath her. The two seemed encased in a warm glow which she took to be the lumos spell. Thick darkness hid everything else from view. When she finally managed to turn her head and saw the familiar face, she sighed in relief.

"Somebody's been a real sleepyhead," Harry teased thankful she was finally awake. He was glad he had cast the lumos spell again when he felt her move. Tonks smiled at his remark before replying.

"Watch it Potter, I'm not really a morning person." Tonks slowly tried moving her arms and then her legs. It was difficult, especially at first, but at least they still worked.

"How long have I been out?" She questioned immediately trying to get a handle on the situation. She'd already noted the absence of sound and the fact that they appeared to be lying on cold, hard ground.

"I'm not sure. My watch isn't working and there's no way to tell with the way it's so dark here," Harry answered. "How are you feeling? Are you able to move?"

"Feels like I've been run over by a truck. That must have been some spell that hit us. As for moving, give me a minute I'm still making sure everything's in working order. How about you?"

"I'm ready to try standing or crawling to try to figure out where we are and how to get out of here," Harry replied raising his still lit wand higher into the air. Tonks used the opportunity to look around some more but could make out nothing in the darkness that surrounded them outside the small circle of light. She summoned her wand which came to her almost instantly.

"Alright, maybe we can help each other get to our feet," Tonks suggested every movement requiring much more effort than it ever should. She made it to her hands and knees beside Harry, who sat up using his arms to help push himself to an upright position.

Tonks placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and attempted to use that to help push herself to her feet. Instead of ending up standing, however, she managed to fall against Harry landing sideways in his lap.

"Okay, not ready for that yet," Tonks muttered after her failed attempt to stand. "Sorry about that," she added in apology.

"No harm done really. Maybe I should try?" Tonks simply nodded at his suggestion then moved from his lap to sit beside him on the ground. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to steady himself as he got to his knees and then slowly stood.

Harry offered her his free hand and Tonks took it. With Harry to steady her she got to her feet on her second attempt.

"We may do better if we steady each other," Tonks said quietly placing an arm around his waist. "Try putting an arm around my waist." Harry did as she instructed. He didn't feel nearly as shaky. "Lumos," Tonks added so that both their wands would be lit to help them explore their surroundings. After moving a few steps forward with nothing in site but more darkness, Tonks whispered, 'Nox."

"First, I'm going to see if I can apparate us out of here," she informed him closing her eyes and concentrating. Several moments passed and nothing happened. "There must be some kind of anti-apparition wards in place." She pulled a small notebook from her pocket. Tapping it lightly with her wand she said, "portus." Again, nothing happened. She tried one final time, but no blue glow appeared. "I'll try again later," she finally said putting the notebook back in her pocket.

"I'm guess I should do a direction spell to get us out of here. Then at least we can make sure we're walking in the same direction towards something. We can try to apparate again later," she explained before holding her wand out in front of herself and casting the directions spell asking it to point North. "Looks like we're headed in the right direction," she added nodding towards her wand which pointed directly in front of them.

"How about I watch the ground for things we could trip over or cliffs we could walk off, and you keep an eye out for walls, furniture, and any enemies," Harry offered as the two slowly moved in the direction the wand had pointed. Tonks's wand was once again lit and encompassing them in warm glow in the middle of all the darkness. Harry kept his own lit wand pointed near the ground to watch for anything that might cause them to fall.

"Sounds good," Tonks answered stumbling slightly. Luckily Harry's arm steadied her and prevented her from falling. "Where were you on that one?"

"Tonks, I'm not sure you didn't just trip over your own feet. There weren't any large rocks on anything on the ground there," Harry pointed out to her a hint of laughter in his voice. She didn't comment further as the two made progress through the inky black curtain that surrounded them.

"Should you try to make a portkey again?" Harry suggested after they had been walking for what felt like hours with no sign of the darkness ending. He was tiring quickly. Must be the after effects of the spell, he thought. Although he wasn't all that anxious to stay in this place any longer than he had to.

"I'll try again once we figure out a way out of this place. I'm hoping that this is just an overly large room that's either underground or sealed away inside a building or a cave perhaps and that's why I couldn't apparate and the portkey didn't work earlier," Tonks said trying not to lose hope that they would figure this out somehow. She found herself leaning into Harry more and more struggling to keep moving. After what she guessed must be at least another hour with no end of the darkness in sight, she came to a decision.

"We should stop to rest." The two half sat, half collapsed onto the stone floor propped against each other for support. Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to stand back up again and was grateful for the break even if it did mean staying in this horrible place a little longer. It did come with one perk. He was enjoying the warmth and closeness of the pretty auror.

Tonks debated asking Harry how much farther he thought he could make it, but suspected the young man would keep moving until he literally collapsed. It was dangerous for them to be too tired to defend themselves, but she didn't like not being able to see their surroundings or the odd stillness that existed all around them. She really did not want to stay where they were, but at least they could settle in and get some rest.

"You should get some sleep. I'll keep watch, and once we're both rested, we'll set out again," suggested Tonks checking her pockets for useful items.

"I can go a little further," Harry insisted not really wanting to give up just yet.

"Better to rest now before we both collapse," Tonks returned pulling two scraps of cloth from her pocket. Muttering a quick "engorgio," she enlarged the two shrunken blankets and handed one to Harry. The stone floor held a definite chill and the blankets would help.

"Thanks," he whispered taking his blanket and casting a warming charm on it before wrapping it around himself and curling onto his side resting his head on a folded arm. Tonks cast her own heating charm on her blanket and sat on it enjoying the warmth and cushioning it provided. She was stumped and uncertain as to her next step. She hadn't heard any incantation, and the last thing she remembered before waking up here was fighting in Diagon Alley. It seemed like a banishment charm, and a good one at that to send them someplace meant to induce panic and leave the unlucky witch or wizard stumbling around in the dark searching for a way out for who knew how long. She knew they were headed in the same direction, but that was no guarantee that it was the same direction as the exit.

She wasn't certain how long she sat there contemplating what to do when she felt a movement to her right. Turning, she had her wand pointed in that direction in a second, only to realize that it was Harry. She brushed her fingers across his forehead which felt warm to the touch. He stilled a bit at the touch, so she stroked his hair. He turned into her hand seeking comfort in his sleep. She smiled sadly that someone so young would suffer from nightmares the way he seemed to. She eased closer to him adjusting his head to rest against her thigh and continued to stroke his hair as she kept alert for any sign of danger.

Author's Note: The writing and revising is going well at the moment. I debated continuing, but it's been so long since an update, I decided to post this now even though it's rather short. Thanks for the reviews.

P.S. - I debated some changes here, but only ended up with a couple of quick edits or word changes. I am trying to stay true to the original tale, and really just clean it up based on mistakes that reviewers caught or things I did that don't make as much sense. Changes were made on November 18, 2012.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, etc. I am merely playing with them for my own enjoyment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Missing

Grimmauld Place

July 30: 7:28pm

Remus Lupin struggled through layers of deep sleep. He knew that something had happened and he needed to tell someone. He wracked his brain trying to remember what he had witnessed, but he drew a blank. His head pounded and he groaned.

"Calm down, Remus, you'll be back to normal in a day or two," Poppy Pomfrey reassured the Order member as she ran a new diagnostic spell checking his condition. Remus's increased healing would serve him well, and help him recover much more quickly than many of her other patients. She moved efficiently and handed him a potion vial filled with a thick bluish substance.

"Drink it all down, dear, then get some rest," she instructed her voice brooking no argument. Remus stretched out a trembling hand and took the vial. She helped him steady it, and he drank it all down in one gulp. He grimaced at the taste, and barely had time to hand the vial back to her before he was once again drifting back to sleep.

Poppy Pomfrey placed the empty vial on a nearby table, then turned to her next patient. Molly Weasley lay recovering in the next bed, and Poppy ran another diagnostic on her as well. Nodding at the patient's improved condition, she tucked the blanket closer around the older woman. Molly would be up and about by tomorrow morning. She'd insisted on keeping her in the make shift infirmary at Grimmauld Place because of the woman's head injury, and the difficulty she had with reviving her earlier.

"How is she?" Bill Weasley questioned from where he sat in a nearby chair.

"Quite well, she'll be up and fussing over you and the others by morning, I warrant," Poppy returned with a smile. "Now, how's your arm feeling?" She quickly walked up to the eldest Weasley child and ran another test on his bandaged arm that she insisted he keep in a sling. A severing charm had nearly taken it off, and she certainly didn't want to hamper the knitting of the bone and muscle that would be necessary.

"I'm good, any chance I can get out of here?" Bill shot her a winsome smile, trying to be his most charming.

"Nice try, but no, you'll be here at least overnight as well. I want to make sure everything is progressing nicely before I let you out of my sight," Poppy insisted clearing off a cluttered tabletop and putting things in their place. She appreciated the moment to think of cleaning and replenishing her supplies. After clearing that table, she went on with her check of the remaining patients in the room. She'd sent Hestia Jones and Arthur Weasley on to St. Mungos, unable to do anything more for them.

With a little shake of her head she determined not to focus on them, but on the others she was able to care for and cure. Her other patients had included Fred Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Jane Ghent, and Oliver Merck. Of them, only Jane and Dedalus occupied the other two beds in the infirmary. Having that many injured Order members all at once had left the matron barely able to keep up with the injured. She'd conscripted both Ginny Weasley and Dobby into helping her deal with the patients, fetching her supplies and taking care of feeding the patients and providing them with water.

The battle at Diagon Alley had lasted for some time, and come at a cost to both life and business. She was anxious to hear the final totals at the meeting later that evening. Originally, she had been wary of joining the Order, but many of her colleagues were members and she knew that with the upcoming battles, they would need someone to heal them. Albus had stopped by briefly just after the battle to check on those he'd sent to Grimmauld, before heading out again to look for others and assess damages. She did not envy him the job of helping to clean things up and figure out how the attack had managed to be so successful for the Death Eaters. Then again, the Ministry was woefully unprepared for a war and it seemed that now that people knew he was back, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was bent on striking out against any who might oppose him.

July 30: 7:56pm

Albus Dumbledore sat down heavily feeling every one of his one hundred fifty plus years. Harry Potter was missing. Last seen entering the fray from the Weasley's shop, no one knew what had happened to him. Harry attended the reading of the will against the headmaster's better judgment. The others insisted it would help the young man reach closure. He had worried about the issue of safety. Then again most of the Order and double the normal contingent of aurors were on hand in the alley. He had taken every precaution possible, while still allowing the young man some freedom. Wanting to review his own recollections of the battle, he stood and approached his pensieve. Thinking about the day, and the battle, he touched his wand tip against his temple and began to extract his memories. Perhaps he'd seen something, and in the heat of the battle, not realized its importance. He added the thoughts and swirled them around, then immersed himself in the battle once more, this time to observe and search for clues as to what happened to Harry.

Grimmauld Place

July 30 - 8:34pm

Hermione curled herself into an overstuffed chair in the Black family library. Her eyes red rimmed, she didn't know what to do. The last time she'd seen Harry, he'd rushed out of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes intent to join the fight. She knew she should have stopped him. Now, Harry was missing. Headmaster Dumbledore hadn't said as much, but he never returned to them, and the Headmaster had asked her where he was, as if he expected Harry to be with she and Ron and the others. Had he been captured? Or perhaps injured and sent to St. Mungos instead of to Grimmauld? So much had happened in the last several hours.

She thought about her parents, grateful that Kingsley had reported back that they were fine. She felt a pang for Ron and Ginny. Ron went with George to check on their father at St. Mungos, while Ginny stayed behind with Fred to make sure he followed Madam Pomfrey's orders. All in all, the Weasley family had taken more than its fair share of injuries with Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Fred all suffering some level of injury. Suddenly the war was hitting home with the young woman. The victims weren't nameless people or even her classmate's families. The Weasley's were like her own family. And Arthur Weasley might not pull through, something she couldn't imagine.

'Please let Harry be alright,' she thought as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She'd never lost someone close to her. She couldn't imagine being in Ron's position with both his parents injured, and his father critically so. Part of her wished she'd gone with him, but Dumbledore had insisted that the fewer people who went to St. Mungos, the better considering the sheer number of injured sent there earlier. But now it left her waiting, worrying and not knowing what to do.

Grimmauld Place

July 30 - 11:00pm

More than a dozen people crowded into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Most of the occupants of the room looked tired, many had eyes rimmed in red from crying, and others just looked dazed. The room was unusually silent preceeding the meeting, and no one had yet objected to the fact that Hermione and Ginny remained in the room. The hearth flared and out stepped Albus Dumbledore, looking decidedly rumpled himself. Oddly enough the room seemed to grow even quieter with the presence of their leader.

"Good evening everyone," Dumbledore greeted quietly taking a seat at the head of the table. "It has been a long and costly day, and I appreciate your dedication for being here." Several heads nodded at that message.

"Several businesses on Diagon Alley suffered major damage, but worse still, thirteen people were killed, and another thirty or more were treated at St. Mungos. Our own Madam Pomfrey treated another nine Order members," he paused here for a moment, "and it pains me to report that Arthur Weasley has passed away." Ginny broke down at this and Hermione put her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. The smaller girl sobbed into her friends shoulder.

"What else?" Moody prodded knowing there had to be something else.

"I have also discovered that two individuals are missing. Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter are missing. At this point, it seems most likely that Death Eaters have captured the two, but I have been unable to confirm that theory." The aging headmaster looked grim.

"I saw Tonks fighting near Gringotts at one point," Moody offered hoping to encourage others to speak up as well.

"Harry charged off into the battle from the twins shop right after Mrs. Weasley was injured," Hermione revealed her voice trembling.

"I never noticed Harry in the battle," a newer Order member, Helena Graves stated.

"Tonks was fighting side by side with someone who had their hood raised," Alicia Spinnet threw out, "It could have been Harry."

"Good, is there anything else you remember about the two?"

"One of them was definitely Tonks, she's the only witch I know with pink hair. Whoever she was fighting with was a pretty experienced dueler. I assumed it was another auror with the way they kept taking out death eaters," she added thinking back over what she'd observed. She'd actually paused in the fighting to watch the two for a moment.

"Mr. Potter has proven himself a survivor, but I can't imagine that a Hogwarts' student could be mistaken for an experienced auror," Minerva McGonagall expressed the comment many considered. A murmur of assent passed through the group.

"But it does make sense," Angelina defended her friends comments. "Tonks and Harry disappeared from a battle, and during that battle Tonks was fighting with a partner. Are any other aurors missing?"

"No, Mr. Potter and Miss Tonks are the only ones unaccounted for, I appreciate the information. If any of you have anything else to add now or later, please let me know," Dumbledore thanked them processing this new information. "For now, we shall continue on with our usual assignments, and please, all of you, keep a watch for our missing members." As the group began to disperse, many approached Ginny to offer their condolences. None of the other Weasleys had attended the meeting.

"I am truly sorry, Miss Weasley. Your brothers will be returning soon," Dumbledore informed the still crying girl. Hermione cried with her not knowing what else to say or do.

Unknown

Harry woke with a start jerking upright, hitting his head hard and groaning in pain.

"Owe," Tonks shrieked her hand going to her forehead. She noticed that Harry's nightmares were getting worse, but she wasn't prepared for his sudden movement. Harry stilled at the voice. The last few hours came back to him in a rush. Tonks, he'd hit Tonks.

"Sorry," he breathed embarrassed that she'd witnessed his nightmare and that he'd hit her even if it was accidental. 'At least it's too dark to really see anything,' he thought thinking he must look a mess covered in sweat, his head pounding.

"It's alright," she replied lowering her hand away from her face. "You okay?" She questioned wishing she could see him better.

"I'm fine," he responded automatically. "How long was I asleep?" He said hoping to distract her.

"Not sure, it's nearly impossible to tell time here. I even tried a spell, and it didn't work," she informed him deciding not to hold back on any information. He deserved to know.

"I'll keep watch if you want to get some rest," he offered knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

"You should try to get some more rest. You couldn't have been asleep more than a couple of hours," she replied worry creeping into her voice. Harry shifted slightly sitting up straighter.

"I'm good," he answered.

"You're a bad liar," she informed him smiling even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"I'm not lying," he insisted holding his voice steady. 'Please don't push it,' he prayed.

"And I wasn't born yesterday," Tonks countered beginning to wonder why she was pushing so hard.

"Tonks, please, just leave it alone," he decided to request letting out a breath. "I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep right now, so you might as well get some rest." A hand touched his arm then moved along it to his shoulder. Harry didn't know what to think.

"Thank you for being honest with me," she said reassuringly as she gently squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to offer comfort. "If you need to talk about it, I'm here," she added softly.

"Thanks," he replied softly appreciating the gesture.

"Anytime," Tonks responded with feeling. "Wake me in a few hours," she requested recasting her heating charm and adding a cushioning charm to her blanket before settling down to try to sleep.

"Wish I'd thought of that cushioning charm," Harry remarked attempting to lighten the mood. Tonks yawned. She really was tired.

"You'll remember next time," she assured him trying to find a somewhat comfortable position. As Tonks tried to sleep, Harry tried to stay alert listening for any changes in their surroundings. The same eerie stillness from before still enveloped them along with the darkness. He thought about his friends, and hoped they made it home safe. He wished he and Tonks were with them. He sighed and started trying to recall defensive spells he knew to keep himself alert. It wouldn't be smart to drift off into his thoughts and miss a threat to their safety. Tonks trusted him to keep them both safe, and he intended to reward her faith in him.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the update. I fixed the issue with Mundungus appearing as an injured Order member in this chapter, when he technically died in an earlier chapter. Thank you to the reviewers who caught that for me. It's been a long time since I worked with a beta, and I've never worked with one on this story. The handful of edits in this chapter were to bring it more in line with the rest of the story and clear up problems like the one with Dung. Edits were made on November 18, 2012. Reviews are always welcome and enjoyed!

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters I wouldn't be typing out fan fiction stories, I would be publishing more books or sitting back and enjoying my millions. Unfortunately, I do not own them and no money is being made from this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Shelter

Unknown

A man with shaggy black hair bent over and pulled some weeds from a small garden. The sun was shining brightly and he enjoyed the work as it gave him something to do. The garden never ceased to amaze him as it was always different. He had learned to enjoy that here. He had been working steadily for several hours and the weeding was almost done. Sure he could have used his wand, but he enjoyed the work. It gave him something to do, which helped make the time pass more quickly. As he finished he stood and stretched his aching muscles and took a long drink of water from the bottle lying at the edge of the garden.

He gathered his tools from his mornings work and returned them to the small shed he had transfigured for them. He then went into his pride and joy a small home that had taken him years to conjure, transfigure, and construct. But then he had the time to focus on it and make it just the way he wanted it. It was still pretty basic with four rooms and a bathroom. The bathroom was his newest addition. Running water and working plumbing had taken him awhile to figure out properly. Sometimes he wondered how he had survived in this desolate place. Then again, as the other option would have surely meant death, he had long ago decided he rather preferred living, even if it was here and he was all alone.

He wandered into the small kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. He grabbed his version of butter beer from the ice box and sat down to enjoy his well-earned lunch. When he had arrived here years ago he had thought that he would have been better off dead. Once he'd found his way out of the darkness and explored the area he had discovered this haven that had become his home. Magic didn't work everywhere in this strange land and so far he had not been able to apparate since his arrival. He'd grown used to the silence though loneliness still plagued him. He hadn't seen another person outside of his dreams in years. He sighed pushing those thoughts from his mind. Finishing off his sandwich he cleaned up the kitchen from his morning tea and lunch before heading off to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

Perhaps this afternoon he would take another scouting trip. He was low on supplies, mostly wood for his fire to heat his home, and other plants that he discovered were useful as either food or healing remedies, sometimes both. He was nearly out of the leaves he used to brew tea here as well. So far he had not been able to coax the plant to grow in his garden, even when he carted dirt from the area in which it grew to his home just for it. Yes, a scouting trip sounded like a great way to spend the rest of the day he thought with a smile.

Unknown

"Harry?" Tonks queried stumbling again as the two made their way across some uneven terrain. They had finally found their way out of the darkness, only to find themselves in a deserted wasteland of rock and dry earth. Tonks had conjured hats to protect them from the sun as it beat down upon them relentlessly.

"Yeah, Tonks," Harry answered struggling himself. They had rested briefly once they had exited the darkness, but he was still absolutely exhausted. His nightmare interrupted rest from before had long since worn off leaving him feeling even more tired. His body had felt heavier since arriving in this place, and it took more effort to move than he remembered.

"We need to find some cover soon before we both collapse." Harry simply nodded at her statement. They were moving steadily towards a wooded area but had yet to reach it.

"I don't know if we'll be better off continuing to the tree line and taking shelter there or staying here and transfiguring the hats into a type of tent to shade us from the sun. Any thoughts?" This got Harry's attention as he looked at her in surprise. She was actually asking for his opinion. The adults never asked him or the others what they thought about things. Pulling it together, he thought about it for a moment, before answering her.

"If we stay here we can see any enemy that might approach, but it also leaves us exposed to any enemy," Harry replied finally. "Water and a break now sounds very good."

"A rest stop it is then," Tonks said stopping, happy that he agreed with her. She pulled the hat from her head and within moments had transfigured it into a large piece of canvas. With a few more flicks of her wand she had created a simple tent with openings at either end. The two crawled inside. She added a cushioning charm to make the ground softer.

"Now all we need is water," Harry added smiling at her in thanks.

"Just use the water spell to get water to shoot from your wand," Tonks informed him, saying the incantation slowly and causing water to shoot from her wand. She drank some quickly, the rest felt wonderful as it spilled onto her. Harry almost laughed but a look from Tonks stopped him. He tried the spell and was successful on the second try, and had to acknowledge that the excess water felt good in the heat.

"I'll take the first watch, get some sleep and I'll wake you in a few hours," Tonks ordered. Harry simply nodded too tired to argue and lay down with his head propped on his arm. Within moments, he was fast asleep.

Tonks peered through the openings in the makeshift tent watching for signs of attack. She wished she knew where she and Harry had been banished to, but so far nothing had triggered any notion of where they might be. The fact that apparition and portkeys didn't work made it seem like a place unlike most of the world and she wondered if they had been sent to another plane of existence. She had tried to apparate and create a portkey more times than she had revealed to Harry, but she figured her worrying about whether or not she could get them home was enough. If they really were on a different plane then she knew they might never find their way home.

Unwilling to consider that option for very long, she pushed that thought aside and rubbed her face with her hands trying to stay awake. Her body still felt achy and heavier. The spell had not only banished them both but taken quite a toll on their physical strength. Not just any death eater would have been able to cast that kind of spell. Harry moaned in his sleep interrupting her train of thought. She glanced down at him noticing that he was also shifting about though not wildly. She guessed he was having another nightmare. She stoked his hair and whispered soothingly to him. It had worked well while in the cave, so she hoped it would help calm him here. He would need real sleep if they hoped to get out of this. He quieted after several minutes, but she continued to stoke his hair. She doubted he'd had anyone to really do that for him before, or at least not since losing his parents. She couldn't imagine how her childhood would have been without her mother and father to comfort her. Harry seldom spoke of his time at the Dursleys, but from what she had seen while on guard duty and learned in talking to him, she knew that comfort had been the least of the things he lacked as a child in that home.

Time passed slowly as she recited potions recipes and spells in her head to remain alert and awake. It did eventually get darker and very quickly. She decided not to try a lumos and risk giving away their position should any predators come out at night. Harry's sleep had remained relatively restful. She had eventually stopped stroking his hair, and now only did so when he seemed caught in another nightmare. The temperature dropped with the sun, so she cast a warming charm on both her clothes and Harry's. She was used to long stakeouts both from her job as an auror and her work with the Order. She loved her job, most of the time anyway. She didn't always agree with Fudge and the Ministry, and that was one of the reasons she had joined the Order. Her mother had held firm that if Albus Dumbledore believed that Voldemort was not really dead then he wasn't. Of course, it hadn't hurt that Alastor and Kingsley both believed Dumbledore and Harry that Voldemort had returned.

She shifted into a more comfortable position, and glanced down in the direction of the young man stretched out beside her on the ground. It had become so dark she could no longer see him. Nearly a year ago when she volunteered to go on a mission to move Harry Potter safely to the Order's Headquarters, she had not known anything about the young man beyond what she'd read or heard from various Order members. She hadn't needed long to discover that the boy-who-lived did not enjoy his fame, and in fact, was haunted by his past. Her talks with him over the last couple of weeks had revealed even more. The anger from last year that had seemed so close to the surface had faded. Instead, the fifteen year old seemed like a much older man, one with a heavily scarred past and the weight of the world on his shoulders. Dumbledore never informed the Order of the exact wording of the prophecy, but they all knew it involved Harry and Voldemort. Tonks doubted it could be good. Deciding not to dwell on what the prophecy could mean, she let her mind wander to Harry's interest in becoming an auror. She smiled as she thought of all the questions he had asked her about being an auror. She even found herself, more than once, giving into his pleading green eyes to show him some spell that was beyond NEWT level. What surprised her most was that he had picked up each of the spells relatively easily. He'd told her about the D.A. and how he and Hermione had created lesson plans for the others to teach them defense. She was so caught up in her musings and listening for sounds outside the tent, she didn't notice Harry wake up until she heard his voice.

"Tonks," Harry mumbled waking slowly blinking his eyes. It was pitch black. For a moment, he wondered if he'd only dreamed them getting out of the cave.

"I'm here," Tonks revealed moving closer and touching his shoulder briefly. He sat up rubbing sleep out of his eyes. She slid her hand down his arm to his hand and gave him his glasses. Harry shivered slightly at the almost caressing touch as her hand slid down his arm. He blushed when she handed him his glasses as he realized she'd just been using his arm to guide her in the darkness.

"Thanks," he managed his voice softer than usual.

"You're welcome," she replied noting the change in his voice as she reluctantly pulled her hand away from his.

"You should get some rest now. I can take over the watch," Harry offered wondering at the silence that had descended around them after the last exchange. His sleep hadn't been entirely restful, but it had been better than usual. He didn't understand why considering the situation he found himself in at the moment. 'It could be worse,' he thought, 'I could be here alone.' The darkness had become complete at some point and Harry could no longer see Tonks or anything else for that matter. He didn't like the return to total darkness at all.

"Are you sure? Technically, I am supposed to be protecting you," Tonks said worried that something might happen if she wasn't watching even though she knew she needed to rest, and soon.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked quietly. He couldn't see her face, but the answer was important. She knew her answer. She knew deep down that Harry would protect her. That thought made her feel both warm and safe just by being near him. She needed to stop treating him like a kid and acknowledge that he was a young man, more than capable of taking care of them both and handling guard duty.

"I do, but listen to me, Harry, if you notice anything out of the ordinary wake me immediately, alright?"

"I will." With that she stretched out beside him inside of the tent. Exhaustion pulled her into a deep sleep almost immediately. Harry sat quietly listening for the faint sounds of her breathing and trying to remain alert to any sounds or sign of movement. He wondered again how long they had been there. Neither his nor Tonks's watch had survived the spell, so all they had to go on for time was their surroundings and empty stomachs. He guessed that the others should have noticed they were missing by now. Hopefully, between them searching for a way home and the others looking for them, he'd be home and enjoying one of Mrs. Weasley's home cooked meals within a day or two.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. The odd thing is that this story is almost completely done, but I've been changing it from its original form to play up more of a relationship between Harry and Tonks. Hope you're all still enjoying it. Let me know.

P.S. - Minor edits made on November 18, 2012. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, etc. and no money is being made from this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Chance Meeting

Unknown

Tonks woke slowly, blinking her eyes, confused that the world remained dark even with her eyes open.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"Not unless I'm having the same one," Harry replied wishing it were true.

"Any changes while I was asleep?" She asked sitting up and stretching to remove the kinks from her body.

"None," Harry reported wishing that something had changed. Thankfully, it had been yet another boring guard duty. He couldn't see or hear anything, and the utter stillness was worse somehow than if there had been some noise.

"Ah well, you ready to try moving on," she asked wondering if he'd need more rest. He hadn't slept for very long either time they had rested. And, despite their breaks to rest, both still seemed to struggle with tiredness.

"I'm more than ready to get out of here," he assured her glad for the years of practice of pushing himself even when he was tired or didn't feel well.

"Alright then, let's pack up and go," she ordered and packed up their campsite with a few flicks of her wand. "Ready?" Tonks added before saying "Lumos," and causing Harry to blink rapidly at the sudden influx of light.

"Warning, please, next time," he requested rubbing his eyes.

"You look horrible," she said eyeing him critically noting the dark circles under his eyes. 'Maybe they should stay here a little longer, wait for daylight again,' she considered seriously after seeing his face.

"How's your arm?" Harry asked trying to steer the conversation away from him. "Shouldn't we check on it? Re-bandage it?"

"Now you're turning into Madam Pomfrey?" Tonks retorted although she knew he was right. She'd put it off far too long as it was. And who knew how much longer they'd be wandering around searching for a way home.

"Let me take a look at it," he instructed wishing he'd mentioned it earlier. "What if it got infected?"

"It's fine. I would have developed a fever by now if it was infected. It just needs to finish healing. At most, it probably means I'll end up with a scar since I did the repair work and not someone like Pomfrey," Tonks stated shrugging off his concern along with her jacket. The wound had bleed, but it appeared dried. Tonks held the lighted wand aloft, as Harry undid the bandage. Tonks grimaced as the bandage pulled away from the wound.

"Do you know anything to clean it?" Harry asked wishing he knew more about magical healing spells.

"Yeah, hold the light, and let me borrow your wand," Tonks ordered handing her wand to Harry. He gave her his, and watched as she spelled the wound clean, and added another sealing charm to protect it, and keep the wound from reopening. "I could probably even get by without another bandage."

"Are you sure?" Harry sounded dubious at that decision.

"It's magically sealed. It should be fine as long as I take it easy," she reassured him smiling. "I've had much worse, trust me." Harry only nodded, and she slipped back into her jacket.

"Nice wand," she complimented him as she returned it, and Harry blushed.

"Thanks," he stuttered wishing she hadn't said it in quite that manner. 'Get over it, Potter,' he ordered himself.

"We really should get moving," she said doing a quick directional spell, and then relighting her wand. As the two started forward, Harry realized he missed not holding on to her, as he'd had to do earlier to move forward steadily. "Stay close," she added watching for any sign of a way out of this place. Maybe once they reached the tree line things would change for the better.

Grimmauld Place

July 31 - 8:34am

Poppy Pomfrey sighed heavily and turned to repack most of her medical supplies. She'd had to sedate Molly Weasley not long after she'd been told of Arthur's passing. Pomfrey shook her head at the senselessness. She'd know Arthur Weasley for years, and his death had hit everyone hard. She looked over where Ginny Weasley sat sleeping in a chair by her mother's bed. She hadn't had the heart to order the girl to go to bed. Her other patients had moved on to rooms of their own or off to work with the reminder to take it easy for the next few days.

"Madam Pomfrey," a voice interrupted her thoughts from the door and she turned to see Hermione Granger standing there.

"Yes, Ms. Granger," Poppy replied wondering what the young witch could want.

"I, ah, I came to see if you'd show me some basic healing spells," she finally managed. "I wanted to be able to do more yesterday, and I didn't know enough," she added her voice breaking at the end.

"You're a brilliant young witch, Ms. Granger, but no one expects you to know everything," Poppy attempted to reassure her.

"Will you teach me?" Hermione asked more strongly this time. She needed to be doing something, and with the war hitting so close, she didn't want to lose a friend because she didn't know how to save them. Poppy was tempted to send her away, but she could see the seriousness in the young woman's stance and face.

"Alright, I'll teach you," she agreed, "We start first thing in the morning. I'll meet you here."

"But," Hermione started to argue, anxious to start now.

"Tomorrow, Ms. Granger, for now, get some rest. You look exhausted, and frankly, I'm tired as well after spending most of last night awake," the older woman stated gently but firmly. "If you must do something today, read up on some of the basic healing potions, as I will need to replenish my stock and you can certainly help me with that."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," Poppy returned nodding as she closed her valise and followed the young witch from the room.

Unknown

Harry watched as the sun slowly rose into the sky. He shifted once again and peaked outside of their tent to check their surroundings. He'd left the tent only once earlier to relieve himself, keeping his wand lit and counting out the steps from the tent and quickly returning to it. They had stopped again not far from the tree line, and decided to wait for light before entering that area. So once again they'd set up camp, and Tonks had taken the first guard duty. And, as before, Harry had woken after a short time unable to stand the nightmare images that played through his head. This time Tonks hadn't argued with him at all, merely informed him that all had been quiet and to wake her in a couple of hours. He wondered again at the strangeness of this place. The night seemed to go on forever.

Trying to take his mind off their situation and his growling stomach, he watched Tonks sleeping in the light that filtered through the tent. Tonks had barely moved in all the time she'd slept. He knew he should probably wake her since the sun had risen, but she looked peaceful and he felt bad about interrupting her sleep. He decided to give her a few more minutes. She turned her head slightly and a curtain of hair fell across her face. He reached out to brush it back only to find his wrist locked in a vice like grip as he was forced down with Tonks above him her wand pointed at his neck almost before she'd opened her eyes.

"Sorry," he stammered stunned that she had reacted so quickly. He could have sworn he'd only just touched her hair.

Tonks opened her eyes fully to find Harry at the end of her wand. She lowered her wand and smiled at him releasing her hold on his wrist. Harry looked down to see her finger marks around it.

"Careful there, Harry, or you could wind up hurt," she said teasingly sitting back and looking around her.

"Could," Harry exclaimed, "what do you call this?" He held his wrist up in front of her.

"A lesson learned," she replied easily. "How long has it been daylight?"

"Not long, less than an hour, though it's kind of hard to judge," he answered curtly his wrist still smarting.

"It was a reflex action, Harry. One we should probably work to bring out in you as well," she explained. "You're vulnerable when you're asleep and sometimes a quick response when something wakes you is the best way to survive." Harry wasn't quite ready to concede her point so he remained silent.

"Anything else happen while I was asleep?"

"No, just that same odd quiet," he informed her. She crawled outside of the tent and stood stiffly moving her arms and legs as she scanned the area around them. She tried to apparate, but still couldn't do so. She pulled her notebook from her pocket again and tapped it lightly. When nothing happened she nearly cursed, but held it back. Calmly she tucked it back into her pocket and then turned to Harry who had joined her outside the tent.

"Let's pack it up and get moving." She transfigured the tent back into their hats and handed him his. Harry moved around as well feeling the soreness in his own muscles. She cast a cover spell to eradicate any signs of their campsite and then took off towards the tree line. Harry followed her quickening his step to keep up with the pace she was setting. The day got hotter quickly though the odd sun that had appeared did not appear to be moving across the sky, and Harry wondered again where they had been sent.

When they reached the tree line, the temperature dropped dramatically, and both were thankful to be getting away from its relentless heat. It was an odd situation, because as much as he hated the total darkness, the intensity and heat of the sun almost made you wish for the coolness of the dark. Shaking his head, Harry marveled at the difference the dense forest made. Tonks had cast her directional spell again as they entered. The treetops were so thick that the interior of the forest was quite dark. At first Harry nearly paused sensing that something was different about this forest, then it hit him.

"There are no birds or sounds like squirrels or other small animals moving in the brush. It's too quiet," he spoke aloud softly wondering if Tonks had noticed as well. This whole place had been eerily silent.

"Usually that's a sign that something has scared them off, but I'm almost wondering if we've stumbled across an area where there is no life except for these trees and plants. I don't recognize them either, but I'm no expert there," Tonks observed. Harry then tried to take note of some of the trees himself. They did seem different from how he remembered, but he couldn't place exactly how. He wasn't exactly an expert on trees and such either, and they weren't blatantly wrong. The trees here had bark and green leaves, although the shapes seemed different.

They wandered through the forest wands drawn and alert for anything or so Tonks thought until she heard a strange sound. They were nearing a clearing of sorts. She held up her hand to stop Harry from continuing and turned to him placing a finger to her lips. She watched his eyes go wide as he heard it, too. It sounded like someone was whistling. It was the first sound he could recall hearing in this odd place. She motioned for him to go left as she went right, and hoped he'd follow her lead and remain concealed using the large tree trunks to hide behind. As she eased her way forward, she saw a man near the edge of the other side of the clearing. He appeared to be collecting leaves from a plant and placing them in a brown sack he held open with the other hand.

He was wearing clean yet obviously mended clothing, looking rather a lot like Remus's clothes. From what she could see of his hair it looked black, shaggy and rather long as it showed below his hat and lay upon his shoulders as he worked. She didn't know if he was a muggle farmer or a wizard from this distance, and she debated whether or not to approach him. Signaling Harry to stay back, she stepped cautiously into the clearing her hand resting lightly on her wand which she didn't draw just in case this was a muggle. No sense in unnecessarily scaring him. Harry noticed that her hair was now long and black. He stayed hidden behind a nearby tree, wand drawn and fully prepared to curse the man should he try anything. As he watched, Tonks took a few steps closer to the mysterious man.

"Hello," she called to get his attention. Startled the man dropped his bag and several leaves spilled out onto the ground. He paid them no attention as he turned to face her. She held her expression and thanked Merlin for her metamorphmagi abilities which greatly enhanced that ability. The man looked a lot like Sirius, but that was impossible, surely.

The man didn't respond to her hello and she wondered if he understood English. 'You've finally gone around the bend,' he thought as he stared at the woman in front of him. It wasn't until she said hello again that he realized that she wanted him to respond to her. Still wondering if he was hallucinating, he greeted her cautiously.

"So you speak English?" He nodded. It had been so long since he'd carried on a conversation.

"Do you happen to know where the nearest town is?" Tonks continued hand still resting on her wand though he appeared harmless.

"No town," he remarked and Tonks thought his voice sounded odd as if he didn't speak much.

"Do you live near here?"

"Not far," he answered still wondering if he was dreaming. He pinched his arm discreetly and it stung. 'Guess, I'm not sleeping,' he thought happy that if he was sleeping at least his mind had conjured a pretty young woman for him to talk to in this lonely place.

"My name's Tonks, and I'm trying to contact some friends of mine," she tried again hoping to get more information from the man who seemed distracted somehow.

"You can't," he informed her. "Where are you from?" Taking a chance to see if he was a wizard or muggle, she chose her answer carefully.

"Diagon Alley, London." She saw recognition in his eyes. As she watched he withdrew a wand from an inner pocket. She drew her own wand warily, but all he did was cast a spell to clean up the spilled leaves. Once they were back in the bag, he picked them up off the ground. With his wand out, he asked another question.

"Are you a death eater?"

"No," she replied and pulled up her sleeve to show him her unmarred arm. "Follow me," he added seemingly convinced.

"Wait," she called and he turned back to her. "A friend is with me. He's not a death eater either." She motioned for Harry to join her and he did slowly.

"James," the man asked shaking his head and taking a step closer to the two. His face had gone incredibly pale, and he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "James Potter?" He repeated and the shock was clearly evident in his voice. Harry stopped beside Tonks before he answered.

"No, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"You must be related to James Potter then?" The man stated confidently. "You look incredibly like him."

"He was my father," Harry explained staring harder at the man before him. He looked a lot like Sirius, and he'd almost stepped from the trees when he'd seen the man's face earlier. Tonks's hand on his arm surprised him and kept him quiet.

"Then you should know, Sirius Black," the man said, eyes alighting with excitement. Harry's eyes stung at the casual reference to his godfather.

"Yes," he replied finally trying to keep his emotions under control. He wanted to ask this man how he knew Sirius, or if he was Sirius, but Tonks was squeezing his arm as if to remind him to take it slow.

"Is he well?" The curiosity behind the question was unmistakable. Harry felt crushed. This man looked so much like Sirius he'd thought for a moment that he'd discovered his godfather. This time Tonks answered for him.

"He died this past June."

"Oh," the man's face fell and he seemed to have forgotten they were there. Several moments passed, and then Tonks broke the silence asking the question Harry had longed to ask since he'd seen the man's face.

"Who are you?" The man looked up startled at the question. His eyes were red rimmed and tears sparkled in his lashes.

"Sorry," he replied, "Regulus Black, at your service."

_Author's Note_: Sorry, I was so excited at the update last time that I inadvertently switched this chapter with it (well parts of it anyway). I hope that the changes I made were able to make it work. And, amazingly enough, you have yet another update, after only about a week's wait. Thanks for the reviews, please continue to let me know what you think.

P.S. - Made some other minor edits and fixed some grammatical errors on November 18, 2012.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the characters. This is just my take on an alternative summer after 5th year story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Regulus's Story: Part 1**

**Unknown**

After the man's surprising introduction, the three had stood in shocked silence for several long moments. It seemed no one knew quite what to say.

"Sirius said his brother was killed by death eaters," revealed Harry thinking back to the brief comment that his godfather made when asked about the name on the family tapestry. His wand was drawn and pointed at the other man as he also remembered that Sirius's brother had been a death eater.

"That explains some things," Regulus remarked thinking over the statement. Part of him had clung to a hope that his older brother would figure out what had happened, and try to find him. "I can assure you that I mean you no harm." He added almost as an afterthought.

"You're a death eater," replied Harry, keeping his wand at the ready.

"Was a death eater," Regulus assured them.

"It's not something you can stop being once you've taken the mark, as I am sure you know," Tonks spoke considering the man before her. Regulus Black had been presumed dead since before the last war ended.

"I was a boy wanting desperately to please his parents when I took the mark. It wasn't until later that I discovered the extent of the Dark Lord's madness. Unfortunately, my attempt to stop him resulted in my being banished here." It was the longest speech he'd made in some time. He shuddered to think of what he had discovered so many years ago. He mentally shook himself to stop the memories of that time from overtaking him. It was a long time ago.

"Where are we?" Harry questioned his curiosity outweighing even his caution, though he did not put his wand away.

"I don't know," and with those grim words, Harry felt real fear grip at him. Regulus Black had been gone since the first war against Voldemort. Would he and Tonks be stuck here with him forever? Regulus recognized the look that passed across the young man's face, and wished again he knew more about the spell that lead to this hateful place that had become his home. Unfortunately, he didn't, but he did know the genius of distraction.

"Come, you must be famished, and we can discuss this more at my home," invited Regulus. The woman, Tonks, stared at him long and hard for several moments before acquiescing. Her expression was unreadable. She seemed vaguely familiar, but she wasn't old enough for him to be someone he remembered from his past. Deciding to ponder more about who she was and why she might look familiar later, he checked his pack and then began the trek home.

"Alright," Tonks agreed aloud. "Stay alert," she whispered near Harry's ear. He lowered his wand slowly, but kept it gripped firmly in his hand. The walk to Regulus's home took a couple of hours. He didn't say anything as they walked and Harry and Tonks remained silent as well, each lost in their own thoughts and observations of the woods through which he led them.

When they emerged from the trees Tonks found that they were in a large field. The home was small and obviously pieced together from a variety of the local trees and other materials. A garden flanked the left side of the small wooden structure, and a line of trees flanked the right. Regulus waved them into the house and Harry's stomach grumbled loudly as he stepped into what was obviously the kitchen. Regulus walked directly to what looked like an ice box and pulled out several items setting them carefully on the counter.

"It's not the same as what your used to, but I've learned to manage," he informed them stepping away from the now full counter. When neither Harry nor Tonks moved, he sighed and began fixing himself a sandwich, and grabbed something that resembled an apple from a basket he kept full of these on the counter. He had planted several trees near his home on the opposite side as his garden. Not only did they provide much needed shade in the evenings, but they also bore food such as the apple like creations, while another held something more like a coconut. He generally kept some of each in a blue bowl on his counter.

Tonks and then Harry followed his example filling plates of their own with the strange food, before settling in at the table across from Regulus to eat. The meal was spent in tense silence as the three ate slowly, both Tonks and Harry examining the strange food before taking a bite. Regulus couldn't help but stare as they were the first people he had seen in years. 'Apparently, even more years than I thought,' he thought as he guessed the age of James Potter's son. He remembered something about Lily Potter being pregnant back when he disappeared. It was odd to think he had been gone so long. He had given up long ago, trying to keep track of how many days he had been here.

Regulus finished his own meal and washed his plate in the sink. He tucked the rest of the food back into the ice box and wiped the counter down with a wet cloth. He liked the neatness of his little home. He'd never have imagined growing up that he would end up cleaning up after himself, let alone keeping his own home clean and neat. Of course, he also hadn't expected to be banished to some other world or plane or wherever he was and left to live out the rest of his days alone. 'Although,' he thought, 'perhaps that had changed.' At least now he would have someone to talk to with the appearance of his two guests.

"I've managed a working bathroom, if you'd like to clean up when you're finished eating," he offered hanging the wet cloth up to dry and leaning back against the counter nonchalantly. Tonks perked up at the thought of being able to actually clean up some. She'd wiped off a little while Harry slept, but the thought of a working bathroom with a shower or bath sounded wonderful. Regulus did not seem to pose a threat, but he had been a death eater and he certainly knew more about their current surroundings than she or Harry did.

"Thank you," she said finishing the last of her sandwich. She took her plate to the sink, and was soon followed by Harry.

"Just leave them, I'll get to them in a little while," Regulus told them striding across the room. "Follow me," he threw over his shoulder just before exiting the kitchen. Tonks and Harry followed as he lead them through his living room and then into his bedroom. The living room contained a sofa and chair with a small coffee table, and a bookshelf which held some books and other knick knacks. A blanket was folded and lay along the back of the sofa. It would seem Regulus had stopped at fashioning for himself the basics. She wondered about the books and how he managed to get them. There were lots of questions she wanted answered, but the idea of getting clean first made her hold her tongue.

The bathroom was a small room just off from his bedroom which held a small bed made of the same wood as the home. A matching dresser with four drawers was the only other piece of furniture in the room. The walls in the home were all the same smooth wood as the outside walls. Several candles sat on the dresser, only nearly gone. The bathroom was as simple as the rest of the home, consisting of the necessities, a toilet, sink, and bathtub. Apparently, he hadn't gotten the hang of fashioning a shower or perhaps he preferred baths. A small closet held three towels and he pulled two from it.

"My skills at sewing and making cloth are woefully lacking despite my continued practice, but these should do nicely," he informed them as he handed each a towel. "Ladies, first," he suggested backing out of the room. Tonks seemed ready to protest though one look at Harry brought her up short. She had to trust him to take care of himself. He closed the door behind him and followed Regulus back into the living room to wait his turn.

The two sat in silence for awhile. Regulus, unused to talking, was not sure what to say, although hundreds of questions flashed through his mind. He wanted to know more about his brother, his family, what had happened to the world? He wasn't even certain how long he'd been gone, though obviously it was long enough for James Potter to have had a son who was at least a teenager. Finally, Regulus broke the silence.

"How did Sirius…how did he die?" The words were difficult, more so then he would have thought considering he hadn't seen or spoken to his brother in so long. Harry tensed at the question. His guilt over his godfather's death was a palpable weight. He knew that Bellatrix had cast the spell, but his godfather wouldn't have gone there that night if he hadn't been stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's trap. He had been working on coming to terms with things, but he knew he wasn't there yet.

"Harry?" Regulus prompted. Harry looked up then at the younger brother of his godfather. Tears sparkled in his emerald green eyes, but didn't fall.

"He came to rescue me. He was dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange. She hit him with a stunner and he fell through the veil at the Department of Mysteries. Excuse me," he managed to choke out and fled back through the kitchen and out of the house wanting nothing more than to be alone for a moment. He forced himself to walk to the line of trees beside the house, and took several deep breaths as he looked out over the mostly barren field before him. He focused on the occlumency exercises that Tonks had been working with him on over the last several weeks. Now wasn't the time to give in to his fears or his guilt. He had a job to do. To do that, he had to get home somehow. He could not leave his friends to be killed one by one by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. As he focused on his breathing, he resolved to tell Tonks the prophecy. He had almost told her several times, but had always been either distracted by her flirting with him or uncertain of how to broach the subject. Resolved, he felt a certain amount of peace settle over him.

Regulus remained in his seat in the chair, stunned. His searched his mind for a reference to a veil. And then it hit him, the veil of death. His brother had fallen through the veil of death. The very one used hundreds of years ago for wizard executions. Legend had it that the veil was a gateway to death. He wracked his mind for any other reference to the veil. He seemed to remember something about no one ever returning from behind the veil, and that the voices from behind it were the souls of those wizards and witches who had passed through it, pleading to be set free so they could move on to whatever came after death. He barked a laugh almost of madness. If his brother had fallen into the veil of death, he would truly never see him again, not even in death. Not if the stories were true about the veil. Then again no one had ever returned from death or the veil to dispute the claims. Tears slid down his face then as he mourned his brother, and all that he had lost.

**Author's Note**: I did finally finish this story…so I am going to try to post the rest now. Sorry about the long delay between chapters. I also meant to revise this chapter some more, but it's been so long…hope you like it.

P.S. - Some minor changes and edits made on November 18, 2012.

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine, obviously. All the characters etc belong to JKR. No money is being made from this fic, just personal enjoyment.


	13. Chapter 13: Regulus's Story: Part II

Chapter 13: Regulus's Story, Part II

Unknown

Tonks watched Harry cross the yard towards the door. She' had been about to go in search of him. She was surprised when she did not see him in the living room with Regulus when she finished with her bath. She had cleaned her clothes the best she could and delighted in feeling clean again. As Harry approached, she immediately noticed that he seemed different. There was a determined look on his face as if he had reached some important decision. She stepped back into the house to allow him entry, and shivered as his magic brushed against hers as he passed. It was rare to feel a witch or wizard's magic quite so strongly unless one was deliberately looking for it or the witch or wizard in question was deliberately surrounding themselves with an aura of magic. She did not get the impression that Harry realized what he was doing. He nodded politely to her as he continued into the house and disappeared into Regulus's bedroom. Tonks returned to the living room where Regulus still sat with his head in his hands. She sank into the nearest seat to wait. She could only guess that Harry and Regulus must have spoke of Sirius while she took her bath. It would explain both Regulus and Harry's current states, although the fierce determination she saw in Harry's visage made her wonder just what decision the young man had reached. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and instead decided to question Regulus about the books on his shelf.

"Regulus, where did you get those books?" Regulus looked up at Tonks' question grateful for the distraction.

"What?"

"The books on your shelf, where did you get them?" She repeated knowing he had not been paying attention to her the first time.

"I made them."

"Oh, well, that's impressive," she remarked standing slowly. "May I take a look at them?"

"Sure," he invited her. "Most of them are journals of my time here, my thoughts, impressions, what I learned, etc. I found it helped to write things down to keep track of things. And frankly, it gave me something else to do," he explained. He stood as well and went to the shelf and pulled one particular book off the shelf before handing it to her. "This is the one you will want to really look at, as it details what I can remember of the spell that sent me here, and my own attempts towards leaving. I review it every now and then to try something else, but either I don't have the power or I'm doing something wrong because it never seems to work."

"Thanks," she replied sincerely. "I did not hear the spell, so I have only had my guesses based on what happened to go on in trying to figure things out so far."

"You are welcome," he said with a smile. "If it gets me home, you are more than happy to read all you want." With that he grabbed a second book and sat down in the chair that Tonks had vacated earlier. Tonks took the book he handed her to the sofa to begin reviewing the spell and any ideas he had set forth.

Harry reentered the room moments later to find both Tonks and Regulus reading. He ran a hand through his damp, unruly hair and enjoyed the feeling of being clean. He took a seat next to Tonks, unsure what to say or if he should break the silence. He leaned in closer to Tonks and attempted to read the book she was holding.

"Regulus heard part of the spell that sent him here, so he wrote it down along with his ideas and attempts to reverse it," Tonks explained softly to Harry.

"Good, because I didn't hear anything," he informed her. Harry slid closer to her until his leg was resting against hers as he continued to read along with her. Regulus watched the two surreptitiously from behind his book, and marveled a bit at their closeness. Tonks was certainly a few years older than Harry, and yet the two seemed awfully close. He wondered what they were to each other and debated asking, but something held him back. After awhile, he stood and returned his book to the shelf. He went to the bathroom to clean up and dress for bed, then fetched his one spare blanket and pillow from his room before returning to his main room. He placed those items on his chair, before clearing his throat to get the attention of his guests. Both Harry and Tonks looked up at him quietly waiting for what he had to say.

"It should be getting dark soon, and I try not to use my candles very often as they are difficult to replace. I thought that you two could have the bed since it's bigger, and I will take the sofa. Because I used a combination of the raw materials here, transfiguration, and conjuration, none of the furniture does so well if you try additional spells on it," he informed them. He was curious as to what their response would be, but knew from experience that trying to enlarge the sofa anymore or change the chair into a bed would cause problems and likely not last the night. He wasn't surprised to see the young man blush, but was when Tonks merely shrugged and agreed. 'Interesting,' he thought and filed their responses away for later.

"Do you mind if I take this with us? I would like to read for a little longer," she asked as she stood.

"No, go ahead," he replied easily. "The sooner you figure something out, the sooner I can go home." Tonks nodded, and as she headed towards the bedroom, Harry rose to follow.

"Thank you," he said sincerely with a small smile. It was gone almost as soon as it appeared, but Regulus knew he meant it.

"You are welcome," he returned simply. "Sleep well."

Harry shut the door behind him, then paused as he watched Tonks change her clothes into pajamas, then do the same to his. "Thanks."

"Looks like I'm finally getting you into bed," she teased trying to make light of the situation.

"All you had to do was ask," Harry found himself replying without thinking.

"Good to know," she flirted back wondering how long it would take before he was blushing again.

"At least we get to sleep in a bed again," Harry stated nervous but excited as well. "Are we sleeping in turns again?" He added the last part in a whisper so as not to be overheard. Tonks shook her head.

"I think we'll be alright for now. Besides, I'm a light sleeper," she assured him slipping off her shoes and settling onto the bed. She pulled out one of her scraps of cloth and turned it into a pillow, then turned the other into a blanket that she placed at the foot of the bed. "Just in case you steal all the covers," she teased patting the bed beside her.

Harry walked to the bed slowly. He had never shared a bed with someone before, and although Tonks had seen him sleep, this was different. He was suddenly nervous.

"It's alright," Tonks said in an attempt to reassure Harry. She was a bit nervous as well, as it seemed strange to share a bed with Harry. Then again, part of her liked the idea, though that's what really made her nervous.

Harry finally slid into the bed next to her and realized almost instantly how small the bed really was. He did his best to keep his distance and stay on his side, but the bed was narrow and obviously not really intended for two people.

"Relax," Tonks voice near his ear made him shiver, and then he went completely still as he felt her body angle along side his and her head settle on his chest with one arm draped across him. Darkness descended suddenly and the room became much colder, though Harry felt almost uncomfortably hot. He couldn't think of anything except the beautiful woman pressed against his side, her hair spread across his chest and shoulder. He wasn't sure how exactly he was supposed to fall asleep like this. It was like some kind of exquisite torture. He both wanted to pull her closer, and yet run away embarrassed. Nothing in his life had prepared him for this moment. He fell back on his occlumency exercises again. He could do this. Obviously, Tonks didn't think this was a big deal, so he needed to grow up and act the same. He wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually, he fell asleep.

Regulus Black dragged himself through the motions of making a bed for himself on his sofa. His brother, Sirius, was gone. Despite how many times that phrase had repeated in his head, he still couldn't believe it. He had always looked up to his older brother, and done his best to emulate him. And Sirius had protected him from his parents worst punishments, sometimes even taking the blame for things that Regulus had done. Regulus idolized his older brother, and loved him dearly.

And then Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, and everything changed. Their parents were livid, and started ignoring or punishing Sirius even more, and praised Regulus every time he did something differently from his brother. Regulus stopped trying to be like him, and instead focused on doing everything exactly the opposite of how he thought Sirius would do things. He had liked the attention and affection of his parents so much that he had spent the rest of his youth striving to be exactly what they wanted, the perfect son, everything that Sirius wasn't to them.

Sorted into Slytherin as every Black should be, he associated only with purebloods and agreed with his parents when they complained about his brother's choices. He had cried his eyes out when his parents threw Sirius out of the house, and his older brother went to live with James Potter and his family. Although part of him had seen this as a sure sign that he, Regulus, was the favored son, another part could not help but mourn the loss of his brother. The two rarely talked by then, but Sirius had always been there for him when he needed it even after all the years of their parents making their preference for Regulus known and punishing Sirius more harshly and for minor things often overlooked when Regulus did them.

New tears formed in his gray eyes, as more thoughts of the past flooded him. He knew now that Sirius had been the strong one to stand up to their parents. At the time, he had only seen Sirius's fall from grace as a means to insure his own position as favorite and to avoid punishment and the wrath of their parents. He had taken the dark mark because his parents expected it. What he had seen and been asked to do as one of the dark lord's faithful had curled his stomach. He remembered well the night he overheard the dark lord and his father talking about something called a horcrux. He had to do some research on his own later to fully understand what it was, and just how it would help the dark lord in his quest for immortality. He decided then and there that the dark lord had to be stopped. If he ever hoped to be free of the mad man's control, he would have to learn more and destroy them. He sighed. He had only managed to track down one, and even then he had barely gotten out alive. It was only then he had realized that he needed help, and had owled his older brother. Of course, he never met with Sirius because he had been sent here. He wondered briefly if Kreacher had destroyed the horcrux, or if Sirius had gotten his message. He wondered if the dark lord was dead or if war still raged. Certainly both Tonks and Harry appeared to be vigilant, but their lack of knowledge of him and this place could explain their distrust and heightened awareness. He would have to ask them tomorrow.

He wondered again how things might have gone differently if he had only met up with his brother that night. If he hadn't answered the call from the Dark Lord one final time. He had been so certain that there was no way the Dark Lord would know he had taken the locket. After all no one ever suspected that Regulus had that much intelligence or magical ability. And, he had to admit, he hadn't been sure himself that he would succeed that night. He had tried to hide his guilty thoughts, striving to remember everything his father had taught him about guarding his thoughts. In the end, it was all for naught. He did not appear before the Dark Lord, but was instead sent here no doubt because cousin Cissy had begged Lucius not to kill him. Regulus didn't know if he should be thankful to his cousin or not. He would ask her if he got the chance to confirm his suspicion, but Cissy and he had always been close. He certainly could not see Lucius sending him here rather than killing him out of the goodness of his heart. Nor would Bellatrix have interfered on his behalf. No, most likely she would have enjoyed torturing him.

He had been alone for so long. He had not realized that he still harbored hope of finding a way home until today when he met James Potter's son and the woman called Tonks. The name seemed familiar somehow, but he could not quite place it. She even looked vaguely familiar as well. He could not recall a pureblood family with that name, but he distinctly remembered his mother saying something about it. Perhaps he should have asked her, but he guessed there would be time for that. He sighed and rolled to his side. So many bad memories, he thought as he tried to reign in his thoughts and sleep. He drifted eventually, chasing at shadows of his brother who disappeared every time he drew close to him.

_Author's Note_: I do not own any of these characters as they belong to JK Rowling. This is just my take on an alternative summer before sixth year. The story was started before Half Blood Prince, and I am incorporating some things from that into this story, otherwise it will only follow canon through book 5. Sorry that this update took so long, but I couldn't decide how to write these scenes. Hope you like it, as reviews on this piece or the other chapters would be greatly appreciated.

P.S. - Major changes to this chapter from what I originally wrote. This is more in line with what I wanted to do originally, and then backed off from when I posted it before. My apologies for only making these changes after having edited earlier chapters and posting this one originally. Changes were made on November 18, 2012. I would love reviews to see what you think, especially with the changes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Ms. Rowling does. However, I do enjoy playing with them, and hope to continue to do so. No money is being made by me through writing this story. It is done purely for my own enjoyment.


	14. Chapter 14: A Dream and Hope

Chapter 14: A Dream and Hope

Unknown

Harry knew he must be dreaming. Tonks, who had taken to staring in all of his better dreams as of late, was curled against him, her head on his chest and one leg thrown over his. He shifted slightly, and she didn't wake. Knowing it must be a dream, he let one hand slide through her long black hair and marveled at its' softness. He stared down at her lips for several long moments, wanting to kiss her, something he thought about often, but had never tried to do. 'It's just a dream,' he reassured himself, and decided to indulge. He brought his lips to hers softly, adding pressure slowly and reversing their positions so that he was pressing her into the bed. 'I love dreams,' he thought focusing on nothing but kissing Tonks.

Tonks moaned and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, still half asleep and quite enjoying her current dream. Without opening her eyes, she brought her hand up to run through the thick hair of the man who was kissing her so thoroughly. 'This is nice,' she thought slowly coming more awake, though she didn't want to. She wanted to stay here in this place between dreaming and waking, where she was enjoying the weight of the warm, hard body pressing into hers, and the lips and tongue that tangled so deliciously with hers.

Harry slid one hand under her shirt needing to feel her skin, and curled the other in her hair, pouring everything he had into the kisses that left him breathless and aching with need. This was better than any dream he had so far.

A loud noise jerked Tonks out of her dream like state only to be looking up at an equally surprised Harry Potter, lips swollen from kissing and body still pressed against hers. Harry blushed and rolled away only to crash to the floor. Tonks tried desperately to slow her breathing, and stop thinking about what she had just been doing and the proof of Harry's obvious arousal that had been pressed snugly against her. She pushed away those thoughts. They could both be in danger. She needed to think. She pulled her wand fluidly, and slid off the bed and onto her feet. When she looked to see if Harry was alright from his crash to the floor, she saw that he was standing as well, his own holly wand at the ready. Sunlight streamed into the room making it bright and cheery. Now that she was fully awake, she noticed other, softer sounds emanating from another room. She moved quietly across the floor, opening the door and peering out into the empty living room of the small home. She motioned for Harry to follow her, and the two made their way to the doorway to the kitchen, wands at the ready. Regulus turned from the sink to place a platter of toast on the table only to drop it startled to find himself at the business end of two wands.

"I made breakfast," Regulus explained holding out his hands palm out to show he was unarmed. Sheepishly, Harry and Tonks lowered their wands and entered the kitchen.

"Sorry," Tonks apologized waving her wand and cleaning up the mess the shattered plate and toast had made on the floor.

"No harm done," Regulus replied trying to calm his racing heart. The two had given him a start. He wondered at what their world was like that they both automatically assumed that someone might attack them. He'd had a pretty restless night's sleep, and finally gave up earlier and started on breakfast. He found that having something to do helped him deal with things.

"There's still plenty of food on the table," he remarked waving a hand at the spread before them. "Please, help yourselves," he invited. He poured himself a glass of juice, and then took a seat at the table to eat his own breakfast. Tonks, and then Harry, followed suit as they too found chairs and started to fill their plates. No one spoke as the three settled in to eat. Tonks wasn't sure what to say, but knew she would have to talk to Harry. His crush was fairly obvious. What she had not expected was the intensity with which she had returned his kisses, and she had returned them. She still tingled at the memory of them.

"I can take care of the dishes if you'd like," Tonks offered as the three finished. Regulus merely nodded in acceptance. A moment later the dishes were all in the sink washing themselves. "It's one of the few household spells, I am reasonably good at," she added trying to fill the silence that had now become almost uncomfortable to her.

"Excuse me," Harry stated, his first words since waking that morning, and disappeared back into the bedroom. Tonks watched him go with a sigh. She had no idea what to say to him, especially when part of her wanted to kiss him again.

"Is everything okay?" Regulus questioned Tonks. Tonks was broken from her reverie by Regulus's question.

"Yeah, just a little startled by the noise this morning. Did you drop something earlier?"

"I knocked a bowl off the counter. Is that why you two came to the door, wands drawn?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure what it was and felt it better to be safe than sorry," she admitted with a shrug.

"Are things that bad these days?" He found himself asking curious.

"Honestly, its' more not knowing when an attack could happen. Voldemort's been back for just over a year now, but he's been relatively quiet until recently. Of course, now that the Ministry knows he's back, there's no reason for him to hold back anymore," she explained thinking over the events since the second war began and debating how much to tell Regulus. Regulus sensing her reticence changed the subject.

"Did you get a chance to read any more of my notes on the spell that brought me here?"

"No. It got dark right after we got settled last night, and I woke up when you dropped that bowl. I am still curious as to why the spell was used. Your notes said that Lucius Malfoy was the one who sent you here. Why? Why use some obscure spell rather than just killing you? And is this another dimension? Or is it simply a heavily warded area in some forgotten part of the world?" Thinking about the problem of how to get them home was a much easier topic of conversation to think about than the feelings prompted by the events of earlier that morning.

"I do not know why Lucius used the spell he did. I suspect that perhaps Narcissa intervened on my behalf and asked him to do something other than kill me. We were always close as children, so she may have pleaded my case. As for where we are, I do not know that either. Lucius was always into obscure spells, but I cannot see him being powerful enough to send us to some kind of other world or dimension. I always suspected it as being some place that sends you around in circles to keep you trapped, and just different enough to keep you off kilter."

"Have you seen or heard any animals since you have been here?" Regulus shook his head.

"No, and that's one of the things that makes me think of the idea of a warded area where we are trapped. Some magic works here, but not all spells. And none of the spells involving transportation or communication work," explained Regulus.

"So we are cut off from the outside world, but perhaps not completely," Tonks pondered thinking aloud.

"I've tried everything I could think of. I even tried calling for Kreacher, but he never came."

"Was Kreacher bonded to you specifically or just the Black family?"

"The Black family, but I am a Black," he stated simply. "He's always answered me before this."

"Harry?" Tonks called, an idea forming in her mind. Harry heard Tonks' call his name and returned to the kitchen a book in his hand. "Call Dobby," she said wondering if it would work.

"Dobby? Dobby, I need your help," Harry called feeling a little silly.

"I take it Dobby is your house elf?" Regulus stated as the three waited to see if the call would be answered.

"Dobby is a free elf and a good friend," Harry responded looking around hoping to see the exuberant house elf.

"A free elf? Why would a free elf respond to your call when a bonded elf did not respond to mine?"

"Really focus, Harry, on how much you need Dobby's help. He said he could always find you. Let's test that," she stated trying not to lose hope as the moments passed. Harry closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on calling Dobby for help. Regulus jumped when a loud pop sounded and a house elf with several colorful hats stacked on his head, child sized bright red shorts, and two non-matching socks in green and purple appeared.

"Harry Potter is needing Dobby?" Harry went to his knees and hugged the tiny elf tightly never more delighted to see him. "Harry Potter is a great and wonderful wizard who hugs Dobby." The little elf stated near tears as he returned the hug.

"It's so great to see you, Dobby," Harry stated pulling back from the tiny elf. "How did you get here?"

"Harry Potter is calling for Dobby, so Dobby is answering," the elf explained simply.

"Dobby, are you bonded to Harry?" Tonks asked grateful to see the little elf and hoping he would be able to help them. Dobby looked down at Tonks' question.

"I thought you were a free elf, Dobby," Harry stated with a puzzled look on his face.

"Dobby chooses to serve the great Harry Potter. Harry Potter has done no formal bond, but Dobby hopes the great Harry Potter may someday want Dobby to work for him."

"Can you get us out of here, Dobby?" Harry questioned deciding to think more about that later.

"Dobby can be trying," he stated bouncing on his toes.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. The changes I made in the last chapter called for additional changes in this chapter so I had to scrap what I had and move on from there. I have another couple of chapters written, but they don't take in all the changes that were presented by this chapter, so will require some rewriting. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and no money is being made from this story.


End file.
